


le loup de louis (louis' wolf); manada brac #14

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El doctor Louis Tomlinson vive bajo el pulgar de su padre —el doctor William Tomlinson que incluso le ha conseguido una prometida—hasta que él es llamado a la casa de Maverick Brac. Todos los planes de su padre se caen cuando encuentra que no puede resistirse al hombre con la larga cicatriz que cruza su cara.Harry Styles es un lobo gris que vive en la casa de los lobos Timber. El Alfa Zeus lo descartó como la ropa interior de ayer sin siquiera pensarlo. Su cuerpo está marcado y su alma quebrada, Harry cree que es el patito feo entre cisnes.Después de haber vivido aislado durante toda su vida, Harry lucha por entender a los humanos, especialmente a su pareja. No entiende cómo ese hermoso hombre no quiere apartarse de su lado, así que Harry lucha para apartarse y le ordena a su pareja que se aleje.¿Será Harry capaz de superar sus torturantes dudas y ser capaz de reclamar a lo que el destino marcó como suyo o Louis se irá sin una pareja que lo reclame como suyo?





	le loup de louis (louis' wolf); manada brac #14

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462680) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo cuarto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.  
EL LOBO DE LOUIS.**

**E** l doctor Louis Tomlinson se frotó los ojos con la punta de los dedos, bostezó ampliamente y se dejó caer en la cama. Acababa de terminar un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas. Finalmente había terminado.

La mayoría de los doctores trabajaban muchas horas— algunos se habían acostumbrado a eso—pero Louis lo odiaba. A menudo pensaba en abrir su propia práctica privada. Sabía que disfrutaría el tener un horario normal, pero su padre estaba en contra de eso.

El doctor William Tomlinson, el padre de Louis, tenía muchos títulos después de su nombre, tantos que podría colocarlos en orden alfabético. Pero eso no era lo que Louis quería. Él no quería ser ese tipo de doctor. ¿Qué pasó con curar a los enfermos con la mejor de las atenciones y cuidado?

Su padre quería que Louis siguiera sus pasos y atendiera el departamento de cardiología. Ese no era el sueño de Louis, solo la ambición de un hombre interesado por el dinero como lo era su padre.

Lo que Louis disfrutaba era pasar tiempo con los pacientes, ayudar a los menos afortunados, sentir que hacía alguna diferencia. No asistir a eventos sociales para recaudar fondos para así lograr ser visto por la gente adecuada o ir al country club, del que era miembro por insistencia de su padre.

La responsabilidad apestaba cuando se trataba de algo que se odia hacer. Su padre le inculcó desde que era joven que aspirara a ser el mejor. No había nada de malo en eso cuando se aplicaba en cosas que se quisiera hacer.

El doctor William Tomlinson había planeado toda la vida de Louis. El problema era que nunca se molestó en consultar a Louis. Viendo hacia el techo con solo una sábana cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, Louis deseaba poder mudarse a un pequeño pueblo, trabajar en una pequeña clínica y sentir que era parte de una comunidad. Una práctica privada en una pequeña clínica era preferible a un gran hospital en donde solo se preocupaban por si tenías seguro o te trataban como si fueras un número en su gráfico. Él quería más que solo apresurarse sobre alguien, coserlo y luego enviarlo de regreso por donde había venido.

La mayoría de los doctores pensaban que estaba loco por preocuparse tanto por dar ese extra. Louis pensaba que ellos habían olvidado sus votos y necesitaban un curso que se los refrescara. Incluso su padre lo había comprometido.  _«Comprometido»._  ¿Qué sucedería si encontraba a alguien de quien enamorarse y quisiera establecerse? ¿Cuándo todo eso se había vuelto tan formal?

Louis se giró viendo hacia el armario mientras pasaba su mano a través de su cabello.

Su compromiso era una broma. Louis se había cansado de decirle a su padre que él era gay, ¿Y qué había dicho su padre sobre eso? ' _Eso no entra en los planes,_ _mantenlo_ _para ti mismo,_ _cásate_ _con_ _Rebecca_ _Winston_ _, que es la hija del director del hospital'._

Rebecca era una chica muy agradable, y estaba bien con toda esa situación. Ellos habían aceptado que no era lo que querían. Ella quería ser actriz y actuar en Broadway. Eso tampoco se ajustaba a los planes del padre de ella.

Lo único rebelde que había hecho en toda su vida era trabajar en emergencias. La gente que llegaba ahí era de todas las clases sociales. Louis disfrutaba conocerlos, hablar con ellos y ayudarlos más allá de solo tratarlos. Él llevaba las tarjetas de los refugios para desamparados, los refugios para mujeres maltratadas y de numerosos centros de asesoría para diversos problemas.

Un día reuniría el valor para decirle a su padre que él no iba a vivir de acuerdo al doctor William Tomlinson. Un día.

Louis haría lo mejor para sí mismo. Había hecho otro acto de rebelión, retirando una bala de un hombre fuera del hospital y en la privacidad y confidencialidad de la casa de Maverick Brac. Eso había sido emocionante, se sintió como algún tipo de agente secreto. Él se había rehusado a que le pagaran, para él era como levantarle el dedo medio a su padre.

Se giró de nuevo, preocupado por cómo iban las cosas en su vida. Tenía que lograr dormir algo. Rebecca y él se iban a reunir con sus padres en el country club más tarde esa noche. ¿Quién le programó una cena después de un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas?

El doctor William Tomlinson, claro.

🥀

—Louis, querido. —Rebecca aceptó un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Rebecca, tan encantadora como siempre. —Louis le sostuvo la puerta permitiendo que su prometida se sentara en el asiento del pasajero.

Louis inclinó la cabeza, saludando al mayordomo mientras rodeaba el carro y entraba en él.

Rebecca soltó una respiración. —Finalmente, solos.

—Lo sé. Si tu mayordomo se acercaba más a nuestros culos podría decirme qué había comido.

Rebecca se rió. —Eso es cierto. ¿Realmente necesitamos ir a ese aburrido country club? Tengo boletos para ir a ver una obra de teatro.

—Nuestros padres hicieron tiempo en sus apretadas agendas para comer con nosotros. Lo menos que podemos hacer es asistir. ―Louis usó su más arrogante voz, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por oírse como su padre, con un éxito total. Eso lo asustó.

—Siento que hoy estoy algo deshinibida, voy a emborracharme y abochornar a papi —Rebecca declaró mirando por la ventana.

—No dije que tengamos que quedarnos todo el tiempo, sólo mostrarnos. —Louis movió los cambios dirigiéndose hacia el country club.

—Oh sí, me gusta la manera en que piensas. Quizás podríamos ir a un club nocturno. Hay muchos chicos atractivos para ti y para mí.

—Trato. Vamos a cenar con ellos, pretendemos que tienes tu ciclo menstrual o algo así y nos salimos temprano.

—Eso se llama un periodo. —Rebecca rodó los ojos mientras buscaba en su bolsa—. Los hombres gay nunca pueden entender eso.

—Doctor, ¿hola?

—Solo llévanos ahí. Yo lograré que salgamos en menos de veinte minutos. —La atmósfera en el carro cambió, ambos se sentían emocionados de que podrían liberarse y hacer lo que ambos querían, buscar un chico atractivo.

🥀

Louis renuentemente llevó el carro hacia el country club y le entregó las llaves al valet. Entraron a través de las grandes puertas de cristal ornamentadas y vieron a sus padres unas mesas más allá. Louis escoltó a Rebecca en esa dirección.

Ellos ordenaron la cena, Louis los cautivó hablando de los asuntos del hospital, mientras esperaba pacientemente la gran actuación de Rebecca.

Fiel a su palabra, ella hizo pucheros tomándose su bajo abdomen. —Papi. Mis cólicos empeoraron. Quiero ir a casa.

—¿Qué síntomas tienes?

—Cólicos, inflamación, dolor de ovarios y un enorme dolor de cabeza.

—Uh, correcto, eso es algo con lo que tu mamá puede ayudarte. Louis, ¿puedes ser tan amable de escoltar a mi hija a casa?

—Si, señor. —Louis luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no sonreír. Él tuvo que morderse el interior de la boca ante las habilidades de Rebecca. Si él no supiera que ella estaba mintiendo le hubiera creído totalmente.

Rebecca interpretó el papel hasta que estuvieron fuera del club y de su vista. —Infiernos, sí, vamos de fiesta —ella gritó.

Louis no pudo evitar reírse. Ella era tan libre. Rebecca era genial para tenerla de amiga, no tan genial para tenerla de prometida. No tenía la anatomía correcta que él prefería.

—Necesito cambiarme. —Rebecca abrió su bolsa, se quitó el pantalón de vestir, lo dejó en el asiento y se puso una minifalda. Después se desabotonó la blusa y la dejó a un lado y se puso una blusa roja sin mangas y cuello halter. Sus zapatos de diseñador de charol y sin tacón fueron puestos a un lado y se puso unos tacones.

—Buen Dios, mujer, ¿qué tan profunda es esa bolsa?

—Lo suficientemente profunda —se carcajeó—. Esperaba que pudiéramos ir de fiesta y me preparé para eso. —Ella sonrió y levantó su bolsa sin fondo.

—¿Cuál es nuestra frase código?— Louis preguntó mientras tomaba la interestatal.

_—Este club es ridículo._

Louis asintió. Ellos habían ideado la frase para avisarle al otro si alguien los estaba molestando. No es que Louis no pudiera pelear. Es solo que no debía.

Necesitaba sus manos para operar, y eso sería muy difícil si tenía yeso o alguna férula. Si uno de ellos decía la frase, ellos se iban. Demasiadas veces los hombres con los que se encontraban no querían un no como respuesta. Eso no siempre terminaba bien. Ya en una ocasión había tenido una luxación en el meñique durante una pelea y su padre tuvo que arreglarlo. A Louis no le importaba eso. Lo que le importaba es que eso no le permitió entrar en ninguna cirugía mayor o menor.

Usar la frase código era una más sabia decisión.

Louis entró al estacionamiento del club nocturno. — Vamos, Lou, vamos a bailar. —Rebecca estaba fuera del carro incluso antes de que terminara de estacionarse.

—Tranquila, Becky. —Louis se reía. Guardó las llaves y se quedó viendo el edificio durante un momento. Caras anónimas se amontonaban en la entrada, todos queriendo pasar un buen momento.

Tenía que haber más en la vida que esto. Ser controlado por su padre y forzado a buscar sexo sin sentido en clubs nocturnos.

Louis quería más. Él quería un hogar con una amorosa pareja, un trabajo en el que pudiera tener el tiempo para conocer no solo al paciente sino también a la familia. Llamarlos por sus nombres y conocer sus historias sin necesidad de ver los expedientes.

—Necesito un duro pene esta noche. ¿No quieres uno tú también?— Rebecca se reía graciosamente mientras entraba al club.

Louis caminó entre la multitud hacia la pista de baile. El lugar estaba lleno y vibrando. En ese lugar podía perderse a sí mismo, un lugar para olvidarse de su planeada vida, olvidar que era el hijo del doctor William Tomlinson, incluso si se sentía como la más solitaria persona en un cuarto lleno de cuerpos sudorosos.

Él bailaba con Rebecca pero revisaba a la concurrencia en busca de un potencial amante de una sola noche. Colocando las manos en los hombros de ella, Louis vio a un caliente chico que le sonreía. —Creo que anoté.

—No es justo, yo también quiero conectar. —Rebecca hizo un puchero.

—Sigue bailando de esa forma y lo tendrás, cariño. — Louis palmeó el trasero de ella y se acercó al chico. Cerró los ojos cuando el extraño se movió atrás de él.

La sangre de Louis estaba hirviendo. El extraño se movía detrás de él, tomó sus caderas y jaló su espalda hacia el pecho del extraño. Rebecca se movía alrededor de ellos, presionando su coño en el muslo del extraño.

—Lo siento, cariño. Solo tengo ojos para él. —La voz del hombre era profunda y seductora, llenándo los pensamientos de Louis con sucias imágenes de un duro pene entrando en su culo. Eso podría carecer de sentido pero al menos era algo en este momento.

Rebecca lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. —Lo sé, pero si sigo bailando de esta forma, mi chico caliente podrá venir.

El extraño sonrió. —Entonces seguramente funcionará.

Louis dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás a un sólido pecho. El duro pene pulsaba contra su culo haciendo que quisiera bajarse los pantalones justo ahí en la pista de baile. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo desde que había sentido a otro hombre dándole lo que él deseaba.

—Brent —el hombre murmuró en su oído.

—Louis —el contestó.

—Quiero joderte, Louis —Brent gruñó en su oído mientras tomaba sus caderas, jalando el culo de Louis hacia su pene cubierto con la mezclilla. Louis casi pierde su carga ahí en la pista de baile. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo. Con las horas que trabajaba era un milagro que tuviera algo.

—Y quiero que me jodas. —Louis entrelazó sus dedos juntos detrás del cuello de Brent mientras se movían con la música, sus cuerpos se movían de un lado a otro. Podía sentir el duro pene de Brent presionando su culo, y su cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto, su agujero se apretaba ante la excitación de lo que iba a venir.

—¿Cuarto de baño?

—Sí. —Tomó la mano de Brent, jalándolo en dirección de conseguir ser jodido.

—¿Qué acerca de tu amiga?— Brent preguntó a Louis acercándose al cuarto de baño.

Louis se carcajeó. —Ella estará bien, hasta que regrese. ―Rebecca parecía verse indefensa, pero ella estaba lejos de eso. 

Cualquier persona que la molestara se arrepentiría tan pronto como la letal rodilla de ella hiciera contacto con su ingle.

—Se oye bien para mí. —Brent siguió a Louis al interior del cuarto de baño, empujándolo contra la pared tan pronto cerraron la puerta.

—Tranquilo, no lo hago rudo. —Louis empujó a Brent hacia atrás. 

—Bájatelos —Brent gruñó, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante las vacilaciones de Louis.

Louis Se ruborizó. Esto era algo aislado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por querer algo más? Ellos no se acurrucarían después. —¿Condones?

—No lo necesitamos. Estoy limpio —Brent alcanzó a Louis.

Louis palmeó su mano alejándola. —Infiernos no. Nosotros no haremos ni una maldita cosa sin uno. —No solamente Louis estaba sano, sino que era doctor y sabía que había todo tipo de aterradores bichos en el pene de un hombre que podías pescar cuando lo haces al natural.  _«No había ni una sola oportunidad en el_ _infierno»_ _._  Si hubiera sabido que anotaría aquí hubiera metido algunos en su bolsillo.

El servidor automático en el cuarto de baño estaba vacío, y ninguno de ellos tenía. Quizás Rebecca tenía.

—Voy a preguntarle a mi amiga. Quizás ella tenga uno. ―Louis se dirigió a la puerta.

—Te dije que no necesitamos uno. —Brent empujó a Louis contra la pared. Él tuvo que girar la cara o se arriesgaba a que se la aplastara contra el horrible azulejo amarillo.

—Demonios, apartarte de mí. —Louis luchó y se empujó hacia atrás liberando sus manos de Brent, si es que ese era su nombre real, y que lo empujaba por detrás. Qué jodido psicótico.

—Sé que te gusta rudo. A todo el gay le gusta —gruñó en el oído de Louis.

—¿Qué persona psicótica te dijo eso?— Louis lanzó duro su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando la cara de Brent. El hombre dejó ir a Louis y tomó su adolorida cabeza. Oh infiernos, en la película se veía demasiado fácil. Se tambaleó un poco, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Se apoyó en el lavabo esperando no desmayarse sobre el sucio piso del cuarto de baño.

—Quebraste mi jodida nariz. —Brent veía sus manos con horror, la sangre manchaba su mentón y camisa—. Tú, Jodido — gruñó y lanzó un puñetazo a la nariz de Louis.

Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás con el impacto. —¡Ah, joder!— Louis se movió alrededor. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar. ¿Terminaría la noche con múltiples lesiones en la cabeza? Se giró abrió el grifo del agua fría y se echó agua en la cara deteniendo el sangrado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Lo siento, yo, uh, no quería que las cosas terminaran así — dijo Brent mientras trataba de limpiarse. Le dio a Louis un puñado de toallas de papel.

Louis las tomó. —¿Qué sucede?— humedeció las toallas de papel y levantó la cara un enorme dolor de cabeza se agregó a sus problemas.

Eso se iba a hinchar. No había manera de que pudiera esconder eso.

—Atrapé a mi pareja de mucho tiempo engañándome. Supongo que estaba resentido y quería desquitarme con alguien ―dijo Brent metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo.

—No es la manera de manejar las cosas. Trataste de violarme.

Brent levantó la cabeza, su cara estaba pálida, su boca abierta. La sangre solo hizo su expresión más dramática. —Yo–yo, eso, oh, joder.

—Relájate. Si me prometes no hacer esta mierda de nuevo, no presentaré cargos. —Louis sacó una tarjeta de su cartera— . Ten, es el nombre de un muy buen consejero que puede ayudarte a superar eso. —Guardó su cartera en el bolsillo mientras le daba la tarjeta.

—Lo prometo, lo juro. —Brent con una mano temblorosa tomó la tarjeta—. ¿Llevas esas tarjetas a todos lados?

Louis se encogió de hombros, arrepintiéndose con un gesto de dolor. —Soy doctor. Esto es lo que hago.

Brent se limpió la garganta viéndose asombrado. — Realmente lo siento. —Levantó la tarjeta—. Te prometo que los llamaré. Nunca he hecho nada como esto en mi vida. Soy contador, por el amor de Dios.

—Entonces vamos a bailar, ahora que tenemos narices que combinan. —Louis sabía que debería irse a casa y ponerse hielo. Joder, su padre le gritaría. Él ayudó a alguien esta noche, y esa era la razón primordial por la que se había convertido en médico.

—¿Qué infiernos te sucedió, Loi?— Rebecca preguntó cuando Louis se unió a ella en la pista de baile.

Louis miró hacia Brent, quien tenía la cabeza baja. — Eso fue bueno.

Brent levantó la cabeza y lo miró bajo sus pestañas. Se veía asombrado y agradecido y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Le asintió a Louis. —Lo prometo.

Louis perdió el deseo de bailar y guió a Brent afuera. De nuevo el deseo de tener a alguien que llamara suyo lo jalaba mientras caminaban a lo que asumía era el carro de Brent.

Los dos se sentaron en el cofre, observando a la gente entrar y salir de la fiesta. El aire en la noche era cálido y se veían las estrellas, bueno las que se alcanzan a ver en la ciudad. Louis amaba ver las estrellas, pero el tiempo era un obstáculo que evitaba verlas. Ellos debieron haber estado dentro del club más de lo que recordaba, había pasado del atardecer al anochecer.

¿Por qué la vida no podía ser simple? Creces, vas a la universidad, consigues un título, y entonces lo usas haciendo lo que realmente te gusta. Lo que realmente quieres hacer. Sin padres que te indiquen el camino, ni extenuantes horas de trabajo, solo paz en cada minuto de tu trabajo.

—¿Un contador, huh?— Louis quebró el silencio.

Brent soltó una respiración, se acostó sobre el cofre y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su pecho. —Si, no es algo que realmente quisiera hacer, yo seguí a mi papá y él a su papá y así sucesivamente.

Parecía que ellos tenían algo en común. Louis sabía cómo se sentía Brent. Vivir las expectativas de tu padre parecía robar una parte de tu alma cuando no era lo que querías hacer.

—Conocí a Henry hace tres años. Él era la perfecta pareja, al menos ante mis ojos. —Brent se encogió de hombros—. Imaginé que si no era feliz en el trabajo al menos podía ser feliz en mi casa. Lo que sucedió me pescó fuera del campo. Nunca lo vi venir. Llegué a casa temprano ese día, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando vi ropa regada en todo el camino hacia la recámara. Los oí, oí los gemidos.

Louis quería alcanzarlo cuando vio las lágrimas bajar por un lado de la cara de Brent, pero se contuvo. Podía ver el dolor en la mirada de Brent. Luchaba por contenerse, eso le rasgaba el corazón. Pero aun así no era excusa para lo que había hecho, ir de víctima a agredir a alguien más, no es la solución.

—No quería abrir esa puerta y sabía que no podría vivir si no lo hacía. —Brent tomó una profunda respiración y siguió—. Ahí estaban, había miembros por todas partes y Henry era tomado y tenía el culo al aire. Él nunca me dejó estar arriba, pero ¿repentinamente él era el de abajo? ¿Qué jodidos?

Esa era la peor pesadilla cuando estás en una relación. — No sé qué decir, Brent. Henry era un imbécil. Hazme un favor y usa la tarjeta que te di. Sé que parece que el mundo se derrumba alrededor de ti, pero tiene que mejorar. No te aconsejaría tener citas ahora. Te desquitarías con tu nueva pareja y eso no es justo para ninguno. —Louis apretó el hombro de Brent tratando de darle algo de apoyo, mostrarle que le importaba a alguien.

—Mierda, no puedo creer que la haya jodido contigo. Probablemente no vas a querer verme de nuevo, pero si obtengo la ayuda que necesito, yendo con el consejero, ¿podríamos quizás vernos en algún otro momento?

Louis sabía que no podía. Brent tenía un largo camino por delante. La agresión que había mostrado era solo una parte de profundos problemas, y él no se permitiría ser parte de eso. ―Consigue la ayuda que necesitas. Te prometo revisarte y veremos qué sucede.

—Supongo que eso estará bien. Gracias, Louis.

—Iré a revisar mañana. Si no has hecho la cita, entonces voy a presentar cargos. Sé que estoy obligándote a ir a la terapia, pero creo que a la larga te beneficiarás de eso. —Louis se bajó del cofre, viendo si entre la gente que salía del club estaba Rebecca.

—Quiero que sepas que soy serio en esto. —Brent sacó su cartera y de ella su tarjeta de presentación—. Ten, es mi información. Si no llamo para hacer la cita, será más fácil para ti encontrarme. —Brent le sonrió tristemente antes de entrar a su carro y alejarse.

Con la tarjeta de presentación en su mano, Louis se sentía mejor acerca de que él estuviera en las calles. Brent estaba dentro de un mundo de dolor. Esperaba que Brent se fuera a algún lado a dormir.

Louis fue a dejar a Rebecca una vez que ella se había cambiado a su conservadora ropa. Esa había sido un infierno de noche. Solo negó con la cabeza cuando un camión tocó la bocina ante el expuesto sostén de Rebecca. Ella realmente era hermosa. Si él fuera hetero, él estaría bien con todo esto. Pero verla cambiarse de ropa, no causaba nada en él.

—Podemos inventar una historia. Decirle a tu padre que fuimos atacados en la farmacia cuando nos detuvimos a comprar medicina para el cólico.

Louis pensó que el ofrecimiento era dulce. —No voy a mentir. —Levantó las manos para detener lo que ella iba a decir—. No le diré dónde estaba ni que tú estabas conmigo, pero le diré que estuve en una pelea. Eso me hace sentir peligroso — Louis se carcajeó.

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza. —Es tu cuello.

—Jesús, gracias, prometida —Louis bromeó mientras ella salía del carro riéndose.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis dirigió el carro hacia la calle principal. Esta noche no fue exactamente lo que había esperado. En lugar de obtener una jodida, había hecho de consejero. Se sentía bien acerca de ayudar a Brent, pero aún seguía caliente como el infierno.

🥀

Llegando frente a su casa, apagó el motor. Louis salió y entró a la casa. Estaba oscuro.

Justo cuando iba a dejar el teléfono celular, éste timbró.

Presionó el botón sin ver el identificador. —¿Hola?

—¿Doctor Louis Tomlinson?

Louis soltó la respiración. Él conocía esa voz. Nunca podría olvidar ese profundo timbre de voz que demandaba respeto y atención inmediata.

—Hola, Maverick Brac.

🥀

— ¿Cuándo infiernos me ofrecí de voluntario para esto?— Harry preguntó, mientras se chupaba el pulgar. Era la segunda vez que perdía una uña—. ¿Qué jodidos sé sobre arreglar techos?

—No debiste abrir la boca —Tank gruñó mientras se apoyaba en sus talones.

Harry lanzó sus brazos al aire. —¿Porque le dije a Maverick que el techo estaba filtrando me ofrecí de voluntario?— Vio su pulgar. Estaba más rojo que el infierno, pero afortunadamente él era un shifter y sabía que no habría daño permanente.

Tank rodó los ojos y señaló hacia Harry. —Tú lo ves. Tú lo arreglas. Duh.

Ese era el más loco lema que hubiera oído. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dice a dos Centinelas que reparen un techo sólo porque notaron la filtración? Harry se apartó de Tank mientras movía su dolorido pulgar. Eso realmente dolía. —¿Cómo voy a hacer para poner la teja?— preguntó mientras levantaba el martillo.

Tank entrecerró los ojos señalando de nuevo a Harry. — Mantén la boca cerrada la próxima vez —bufó.

—Hojas impresas en línea de  _'cómo arreglar tu propio tejado'_  no nos hace profesionales. ¿Por qué no puede contratar a alguien?— Harry buscó en su cinturón y tomó un puñado de clavos. Tendría que ver cómo colocarlos sin que salieran hasta el otro lado del techo. Se colocó de rodillas. Está bien, esa no había sido una idea inteligente, ahora le dolían sus rodillas.

—Sabes que a Maverick no le gusta que haya extraños aquí con todas las parejas rondando. —Harry vio cómo Tank se colocaba un arnés de seguridad que estaba apretado rodeando el enorme cuerpo del hombre. Era asombroso que los hicieran tan grandes. Debía ser seis veces más grande que el tamaño regular.

Harry tomó su pañuelo del bolsillo trasero y se secó el sudor de su cara y frente. El sol brillaba sobre ellos, haciendo que la piel de Harry estuviera rojo brillante.

Sintiendo su piel quemarse bajo el caliente sol, y su pulgar doliéndole como el infierno, él estaba irritable. —Podría encerrarlos a todos en una mazmorra o algo así.

Tank rodó los ojos mientras movía el martillo. —No tenemos mazmorras, retardado. —Tank tomó unos clavos y comenzó a clavarlos.

Harry lo ignoró. Estaba tan caliente como el infierno ahí arriba y todo lo que quería era quitarse la camiseta y secar el sudor de su cuerpo como cualquier persona normal haría. El problema era que Harry no era normal. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices de sus días en la manada del Este bajo el régimen del Alfa Jackson.

El ahora-muerto Alfa era un sádico bastardo que usaba un látigo de nueve colas cada vez que desobedecían y entonces colocaba plata en las heridas abiertas para que no pudieran sanar.

Su cuerpo parecía como si alguien lo hubiera pasado por un triturador de carnes. Para empeorar las cosas el nuevo Alfa, que había desafiado a Jackson y le había ganado, lo había enviado con Maverick como si descartara la ropa interior de ayer.

Al parecer nadie quería al patito feo alrededor. Eso estaba bien para él. De cualquier manera, él no necesitaba a nadie.

—¿Quieres prestar atención en lo que estás haciendo antes de que nuestros humpty-dumpty* traseros caigan y se quiebren numerosos huesos? Sanar duele como una perra —Tank le dijo.

 _(*. Personaje en forma de huevo de canciones y cuentos infantiles Ingleses._ )

Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba del borde. Tomando la soga de seguridad, Harry regresó al lugar en donde estaba trabajando.

Harry levantó el martillo para clavar el siguiente clavo, cuando se salió de su mano. Vio cómo chocaba contra el tejado y se iba por el borde. Harry se arrastró al borde para asegurarse de no haber golpeado a nadie.

—Hey, cuidado —Tank gritó.

—Supongo que ya terminé. —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba al lobo Timber—. A menos que tengas un martillo extra.

Tank lo miró fijamente por un momento, entonces sonrió. — No, supongo que terminamos.

—Entonces salgamos del maldito calor. —Harry se desabrochó el cinturón y lo dejó en el tejado con todos los demás accesorios.

—¿No te dije que le temo a las alturas?— Tank vio hacia el borde y se estremeció.

—Subiste hasta aquí y trabajaste medio día, ¿y ahora me lo dices?— Harry preguntó mientras reunía el material y las herramientas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para colocarlos en una pila y que no rodaran hacia el borde. Debieron haber traído una cubeta.

—Bajar es la parte que me asusta. —Tank vio al borde una vez más.

—Estás amarrado, no hay posibilidad de que te caigas. — Harry subió a la escalera y entonces vio a Tank—. Iré primero. De esa manera si te caes y te llevas la mitad del techo contigo yo ya estaré en el suelo. —El descendió antes de que Tank pudiera decir algo más.

Tank era su amigo. Su pareja, George, era su otro amigo. Incluso aunque Harry vivía en una casa llena de gente, él se ensimismaba, permaneciendo aislado. Él era un lobo gris y vivía entre gente hermosa, y eso le molestaba como el infierno. Más de lo que debería. Eso le recordaba constantemente lo que era y lo que nunca tendría. Una pareja. ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien tan cicatrizado o quebrado como él lo estaba?

—Sostén la escalera —Tank gritó desde el techo.

—Te juro que será mejor que no te caigas. Incluso siendo shifter no recuperarás tu gordo trasero si te quiebras todos los huesos de tu cuerpo —Harry le gritó. Tank estaba lejos de ser gordo, él tenía ciento cuarenta kilos de puro musculo, y una peligrosa caída podría ser fatal.

—Cállate y sostenla —Tank gruñó mientras descendía.

Harry tomó la escalera, asegurándose de plantar firmemente los pies en el suelo. ¿Por qué Maverick no usaba andamios? Eso sería más seguro que una escalera de extensión. Especialmente con el tamaño de Tank.

—Gracias. —Tank palmeó su hombro cuando apoyó firmemente los pies en el suelo. Harry casi se cae con la enorme mano palmeando su espalda.

Harry miró la escalera y luego vio a Tank. —¿Crees que deberíamos mover la escalera?

Tank movió su mano. —No, ¿quién va a hacer un lío con eso?

De algún modo Harry dudó de las palabras de Tank. Las parejas siempre estaban intentando hacer algo, y la escalera apoyada a un lado de la casa sería una gran tentación, especialmente para Cecil, la pareja del Alfa. Él siempre de alguna manera causaba problemas incluso cuando se quedaba sentado.

—Está bien. —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a Tank al interior de la casa. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una ducha para quitarse toda la mugre que cubría su cuerpo.

Ellos subieron las escaleras y se encontraron a un grupo de shifters fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Melonee. Ella era la pequeña humana que vivía en la casa. Harry no interactuaba con la niña, pero ella era linda como un botón de rosa. Él no quería asustarla con sus cicatrices, así que mantenía su distancia de ella.

—¿Por qué ella tiene todos esos granos rojos?— Maverick preguntó desde el marco de la puerta. Parecía aterrado de entrar al cuarto.

Tangee, el hermano de Melonee, se encogió de hombros. ―Quizás sea sarampión o varicela, no estoy seguro. Aunque creo que ella ya ha tenido los dos.

—¿Por qué se rasca por todos lados?— Maverick dio un paso al interior del cuarto cuando ella gimió, pero entonces se apartó—. ¿Será contagioso lo que tiene?

Tangee rodó los ojos. —No puedes atrapar enfermedades humanas, ¿recuerdas?

—Le llamaré a ese doctor humano, ¿Cuál es su nombre?— Harry vio cómo Maverick se palmeaba el mentón concentrándose, antes de tronar los dedos—. El doctor Louis Tomlinson. —Maverick veía a Melonee, entonces lo miró sobre su hombro—. No te molestes, yo lo llamaré. —El Alfa bajó las escaleras.

—Cobarde. —Tangee se rió y entró al cuarto de su hermanita.

—¿Qué es sarampión y varicela?— Harry le preguntó a Remi, que estaba afuera del cuarto como todo el mundo.

—No tengo idea. —El guerrero negó con la cabeza viendo hacia el interior del cuarto.

—Es algo que pescan los niños humanos. Pequeñas ronchas rojas aparecen y les da comezón, tu mamá te pone algo rosa y se caerán —Drew, la pareja de Remi, le contestó a Harry.

—¿La piel se le caerá?— Harry estaba horrorizado. La imagen de la pequeña niña de siete años sin piel era horrible. Los humanos eran extrañas criaturas.

—No literalmente. Solo se siente así. Alguien necesita averiguar si las parejas ya las tuvieron. Ellos no pueden contagiarse, puede ser mortal para los adultos. —Drew veía de Remi a Harry como si ellos debieran darse la vuelta y tomar las medidas necesarias.

—Ninguno de nosotros podemos atrapar eso, cachorro. Somos inmunes a las enfermedades humanas —Remi le dijo a su pareja. 

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que Remi decía. Él no quería correr riesgos de que se le cayera la piel. —¿Eso es contagioso?— A Harry eso le gustaba cada vez menos.

—No para los lobos, para los humanos —Drew rodó los ojos y levantó las manos al aire—. Iré a hablarle a mi mamá y veré si yo ya la tuve.

—No puedes tenerlo —Remi le gritó, pero Drew lo ignoró.

Harry miró hacia la recámara. La pequeña niña lloraba mientras su hermano evitaba que se rascara. La imagen seguía siendo horrible. Aunque odiara con pasión su piel con cicatrices, la prefería a estar sin piel. A pesar de lo que Drew había dicho, esa imagen inundaba la mente de Harry.

Él sabía muy poco sobre los humanos. Incluso aunque había humanos en el valle Pride Pack, en donde se encontraba la manada del Este, Harry nunca se mezcló con ellos.

Hasta que llegó aquí, él no había tenido necesidad de conocerlos. Ahora él se encontraba con el hecho que ignoraba como el infierno todo lo relacionado a los humanos. George trató de enseñarle pero era mucho que aprender.

—El doctor viene en camino —Maverick gritó, subiendo las escaleras.

—Lo siento, no te oí. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me dices?— Tangee le gritó.

—No hay manera. Aunque fue un buen intento —Maverick le grito mientras se carcajeaba.

Confundido con la conversación, Harry la dejó pasar. Él probablemente se oiría estúpido si le pidiera a alguien que le explicara. Su padre lo había mantenido aislado cuando crecía y luego el Alfa Jackson había hecho lo mismo cuando él era soldado, así que todas las cosas que las personas daban por sentado él se las perdía por no entenderlas.

Tristemente, incluso el humor. Su padre había sido duro con él mientras crecía y el Alfa Jackson había sido cruel más allá de lo

imaginable. Harry realmente no conocía el humor. Nunca hubo ocasión en su vida para eso.

—Mi mamá dice que le apliquen loción de calamina — Drew le gritó desde abajo a Maverick.

—Voy por ella —Maverick le gritó desde arriba y se apartó de la puerta.

—Gallina —Drew se rió y entró al cuarto de la pequeña niña.

—¿No te contagiarás?— Harry le preguntó a Drew.

—No, mi mamá dice que yo ya la tuve. —La pareja ayudó a Tangee a evitar que la niña se arrancara la piel.

—¿Alguien ha oído lo que infiernos he dicho?— Remi se quejó—. No podemos contagiarnos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Nunca entendería a los humanos.

—Voy a ir a buscar una pared para hablarle. —Remi se alejó viéndose frustrado, unos cuantos guerreros más se fueron dejando a Harry y Tank viendo al cuarto de la niña.

—¿Crees que podamos contagiarnos?— Tank preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No estoy seguro. Remi dice que no es posible. —Harry pensó que Remi había tenido una buena idea al irse. Vio sobre su hombro cómo Maverick subía las escaleras y le lanzaba una bolsa de papel café, entonces la tomó.

Harry miró el contenido. Era una botella rosa. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con eso?

—Es para Melonee —Tank señaló el cuarto.

—¿Se la tomará?— Giró la botella y leyó el reverso.

—No estoy seguro, ¿deberíamos traerle un vaso de jugo para que esconda el sabor? He visto a Tangee hacer eso cuando le dio medicina para la tos. —Tank vio sobre el hombro de Harry la botella.

—Aquí dice que se frota —Harry dijo señalando la pequeña letra.

Tank dio un paso hacia atrás, moviendo las manos frente a él. ―¿Lo vas a hacer?

—Creo que tú. —Harry trató de dejar la botella en las manos de Tank. Él no iba a estar en ningún lado cerca de ella. No le importaba que Remi dijera que no podían contagiarse. Las imágenes de su piel cayéndose lo hacían esforzarse más por intentar darle la botella a Tank.

—No-uh. Yo no atraparé eso. Drew dijo que podía matar a los adultos. —Tank empujaba la mano de Harry lejos.

—¿Entonces por qué tratas de enviarme a mi ahí adentro?— Harry sabía que él era el patito feo, pero maldición, el guerrero estaba tratando de matarlo.

Tank le sonrió a Harry. —Dásela a Tangee.

—Aun me envías ahí adentro —Harry murmuró.

—Lánzala. —Tank hizo el movimiento de lanzarla con su brazo.

Las cejas de Harry subieron hasta la línea de su cabello. — ¿Qué si le pego a la niña?

—Apuntale a Drew. Él tiene la cabeza dura —Tank se carcajeó.  _«¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?» —_ Uh, Drew, aquí está la botella rosa —Harry gritó hacia el cuarto.

—Miedoso —Tank se rió.

Harry bufó. —Como tú. —Maldición él estaba asustado de que la piel se le cayera, incluso si eso realmente no pudiera suceder.

—Gracias. —Drew tomó la botella de las manos de Harry. Se limpió las manos en su camiseta donde Drew lo había tocado. Hey, las manos de Drew no tenían granos, así que Harry no corría riesgos.

Una vez más Maverick subía las escaleras, señalando hacia ellos. —Ella está ahí. —Maverick se retiró de nuevo.

Harry vio al más hermoso hombre del planeta. El Adonis se disculpó mientras pasaba entre él y Tank y entraba al cuarto de Melonee.

La cabeza de Harry giraba mientras veía a la magnífica criatura. Su belleza no tenía rival. Harry quería rodar en el olor de ese hombre, aullarle a la luna y pintar una obra maestra en homenaje a la belleza del hombre.

—¿Estás bien?— Tank preguntó moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Harry.

Harry lo ignoró, entró más al cuarto. ¿Habría Dios creado algo más espectacular? Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho mientras veía al hermoso Adonis sentarse en un lado de la cama de Melonee.

Harry no podía alejar los ojos de él. Él tenía una bandita en la nariz. Harry sintió ira surgir en su interior. ¿Quién infiernos pudo marcar tan hermoso rostro?

Bajó la mirada cuando el hombre miró sobre su hombro a Harry. Las puntas de los dedos de Harry estaban apretados en el marco de la puerta, deteniéndose de entrar al cuarto y hacer el ridículo. 

¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso como ese hombre iba a querer a un patito feo como él?

Él levantó la vista cuando la pequeña niña lloró. El Adonis tenía una aguja en su mano y la empujaba dentro del brazo de ella. Harry vio el claro tubo volverse carmesí. El hombre lo retiró y cubrió su brazo.

La hermosa criatura no debería estar ahí. Podría contagiarse, él era un adulto.  _«Él podría_ _morir»_ _._  Harry cruzó el cuarto, tomó al humano de los hombros y lo jaló al pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Tank preguntó en shock, su boca abierta viendo a Harry.

—Salvándolo. Él puede morir. —Harry empujó al humano detrás de él, alcanzó la puerta del cuarto de la niña y la cerró, entonces él y el humano estarían más lejos de los contagiosos granos rojos. No había manera de que permitiera que la piel del más hermoso hombre que hubiera visto se cayera.

—Pero él es doctor. Su trabajo es arriesgar la vida —Tank argumentó.

—Infiernos no, no sucederá —Harry gruñó. No había manera que el hermoso hombre con un moretón en la nariz fuera a morir. Harry pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? El olor del hombre lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía las manos del hombre tomar su camisa. Él estaba sosteniendo a Harry. Algo profundamente en su interior disfrutaba esa sensación, la sensación de proteger al hombre.

—¿Problemas?— Maverick preguntó desde arriba de las escaleras.

—Harry sacó al doctor del cuarto de Melonee, dice que él puede morir. —Tank señaló a Harry como si fuera un niño acusándolo.

—Drew dice que los humanos adultos pueden morir de eso ―Harry argumentó—. Y este hombre no debe arriesgar su vida.

—¿Humanos?— una voz preguntó tranquilamente desde detrás de él. Harry bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Oh mierda, ahora él estaba en problemas. Abrió los ojos y miró a Maverick.

—¿Harry?— Maverick inclinó la cabeza con mirada cuestionadora.

Harry empujó más atrás al humano, temiendo que el Alfa pudiera dañarlo ahora que él había soltado el proverbial gato de la bolsa. Él podría luchar contra el gran lobo a muerte si le tocaba un cabello al hermoso hombre.

—Necesitamos hablar —Maverick dijo suavemente.

Harry no estaba seguro de interpretar esa baja voz como si el Alfa estuviera enojado o preocupado. Todo lo que sabía era que no dejaría que alguien dañara al hombre detrás de él, el hombre era quien contaba con su protección. Sus dedos aun agarrando la camisa de Harry, le recordaban que él era un protector.

La ira lo recorrió y cambió, gruñéndole a Maverick para que se alejara.

—¿Has perdido la jodida cabeza?— Tank le gritó pero Harry estaba demasiado enojado como para oír. Él tenía que sacar al humano de aquí. Mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de la manada de lobos Timber. Él podría morir antes de permitir que ellos dañaran al hombre.

—Tank, no lo hagas —Maverick advirtió—. Creo que sé lo que sucede.

—Por favor dímelo antes de que mate al imbécil por amenazarte —Tank gruñó.

—Ah, sí, también a mí me gustaría saber. —El extraño levantó la mano.

—Lo siento, doctor. No hubiera querido que esto sucediera ―Maverick se disculpó pero se mantuvo a distancia.

Tangee abrió la puerta, gritó ante la vista y la volvió a cerrar.

Más guerreros lentamente subían las escaleras y algunos se colocaron detrás de Harry. Él gruñó, enseñando los colmillos y moviendo hacia atrás las orejas. Una mano tocó su pelaje, calmándolo. Ese era el humano. Harry no podía girarse para verlo. Tenía que protegerlo, pero la mano era confortable, la quería.

Sus sentidos estaban vivos con la caricia. Se sentía feliz de que los dedos se entrelazaran en su pelaje. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía pero nadie se acercaría al humano.

—Manténganse atrás —Maverick advirtió a los Centinelas detrás del lobo gris. El lenguaje corporal del lobo le decía a Maverick que Harry planeaba defender al humano hasta el amargo final.

—¿Qué jodidos está sucediendo?— el comandante Hawk vociferó pero escuchó.

—Harry, tranquilo. Solo quiero hablar, nadie va a dañar a tu pareja. —Maverick se colocó en cuclillas mientras el grupo entero gemía.

—¿Pareja?— el doctor preguntó—. ¿Entonces él es mi pareja, pareja lobo?

Maverick asintió pero nunca dejó de ver a Harry. Él ahora era peligroso. Harry podría dañar a quien se acercara al doctor.

—¿Por qué cree que su pareja está amenazada?— Hawk preguntó.

—Porque él dejó salir la palabra humano, el doctor lo captó y el piensa que voy a dañar al humano por eso. — Maverick necesitaba que el lobo gris se calmara. Si saltaba sobre Maverick, toda la manada saltaría sobre él sin importarles su advertencia.

Tristemente, Maverick no conocía mucho de Harry. Él se mantenía ensimismado mucho tiempo, nunca entraba en una conversación o decía algo de sí mismo. Sabía que Harry nunca dañaría a nadie a menos que tuviera una razón, y defender a su pareja contra una amenaza ya sea real o no, es la madre de todas las razones.

—¿Confías en que él no te dañará?— Maverick tenía una idea.

—Eso creo. Parece haber hecho un buen trabajo defendiéndome hasta ahora —él doctor contestó.

Maverick veía al doctor pasar sus dedos a través del pelaje de Harry. El lobo gris se inclinaba hacia él, pero aun así mantenía la postura. Esa era una buena señal.

—Camina hacia atrás y abre la puerta de la recámara. Entra y Harry te seguirá. Cierra la puerta una vez que ambos estén adentro. —El aliento de Maverick se quedó atrapado cuando la pareja Keata dio vuelta en la esquina en su forma de tigre. El guerrero Cody podría matar a Harry por defender a su pareja. Esto se podría poner muy feo rápidamente.

El doctor debió de haber leído la cara de Maverick. Empujó la puerta abriéndola y entró con el lobo siguiéndole, entonces cerró la puerta.

—Keata, lo sabes bien. —Cody cayó de rodillas y frotó el pelaje de su pareja.

Maverick solo podía agradecer a quien fuera que protegiera a su manada de psicóticos de que el doctor lograra sacar a Harry del pasillo. Honestamente él no creía que Harry pudiera lastimar al tigre, especialmente siendo el tigre tan pequeño, pero Cody no correría riesgos.

—¿Ahora qué?— Hawk preguntó.

—Ahora los dejaremos para que hagan lazos.

🥀

Louis debió de haberse lastimado mucho más de lo que originalmente pensó. Una vez que despertara él tendría que correr a realizarse una tomografía.

Él vio al lobo ir hacia el acolchado asiento junto a la ventana, saltar sobre éste, y solo quedársele viendo.

—Uh, ¿pareja, huh?— Niño, su padre iba a amar esto. El compromiso se terminó con las noticias paranormales. Louis estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Él atrapó lo esencial de la conversación. No era experto en lobos, pero sabía que ellos se emparejaban de por vida. Eso era demasiado irreal.

—¿Puedes hacer esa cosa de cambiar y regresar a tu forma humana? Es difícil tener una conversación con un lado. — Louis vio cómo el lobo saltó del asiento en dirección a él y suavemente empujó la cabeza contra las piernas de Louis, girándolo—. Oh, no quieres que te vea. Uh, está bien.

Él esperó un momento y entonces el profundo timbre de voz llegó muy profundo a su interior cuando el hombre-lobo habló.

—Gracias. Puedes girarte.

La piel de Louis se derritió ante el profundo y rico timbre de voz. El hombre podría ganar millones si trabajara en una de esas líneas telefónicas de sexo. Girándose, Louis vio al hombre que despertaba sus más bajos instintos. A él le gusta la apariencia de hombre rudo, y Harry era el más rudo de los hombres que hubiera visto.

Harry estaba de regreso en el asiento de la ventana cubierto con el edredón azul hasta los hombros. Tenía el cabello color castaño rojizo que caía en ondas bajo los hombros. Una cicatriz cruzaba desde su sien derecha hasta su mandíbula y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes bosque que lo veían con cautela y curiosidad.

—¿Estás desnudo bajo eso?— Louis preguntó mientras se sentaba en la alfombra con la espalda contra la puerta, jalando sus piernas hacia su pecho. Podría sentarse ahí todo el día viendo al hermoso hombre.

Harry solo asintió. Está bien, así que él no era un gran hablador. Un hombre taciturno. —Soy un doctor. Sé cómo se ve la anatomía de un hombre. Te prometo que no babearé si te muestras.

Un bajo gruñido cruzó el cuarto. —No deberías mirar a otros hombres.

Uh, correcto, esta situación y esta conversación pertenece a la dimensión desconocida*. —Lo hago profesionalmente.

 _(*._ _Twilight_ _Zone_ _, Dimensión desconocida, serie estadounidense del género de la ciencia ficción, fantasía y terror, creada y escrita por su anfitrión_ _Rod_ _Serling_ _, fue creada en 1964._ )

—¿Cómo un prostituto?— Harry gruñó fuerte.

—No para nada. ¿Sabes lo que es un doctor? La gente me paga para... está bien, no es una buena forma de explicar. Yo curo a la gente o trato de hacerlo.

—¿Como el médico de los lobos?

Louis se rascó el cuello, confundido como el infierno. — No sé acerca de lobos, pero si soy un médico.

—¿Por qué te rascaste? ¿Te contagiaste de los granos?— Harry se movió hacia adelante, sus ojos estaban alarmados. Esto no podía ser real. No había manera de que un hombre tan hermoso como ese estuviera interesado en él, nada menos que un lobo. Está bien, la parte de lobo es un poco loca, pero todo el mundo tiene sus rarezas.

—No, solo es un hábito nervioso. Yo ya tuve... los granos cuando era pequeño. —Louis vio a Harry recargarse de nuevo, jalando el cobertor alrededor de él. El hombre no podía ser tan modesto. Tenía que estar escondiendo algo. Louis apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas—. ¿Era realmente un tigre lo que vi en el pasillo?

De nuevo, Harry solo asintió. Louis no pensó que pudiera contestar, pero Harry se recargó, apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y habló. —Kyoshi y Keata, dos de las parejas de aquí, fueron secuestrados por humanos. Los tomaron en Japón y los trajeron a América para ser usados para el sexo. Un humano llamado Paul los ayudó a esconderse hasta que el guerrero Storm fue por ellos y los trajo aquí. —Harry hizo una pausa y Louis vio cómo una lejana expresión se formaba en su cara—. Kyoshi es pareja de Storm. Keata es pareja de Cody. Yo no los dañaría.

—No creo que lo hicieras —Louis ofreció. Había algo en Harry que despertaba el lado protector de Louis. Aunque el hombre era al menos treinta centímetros más alto que él y construido como una casa de ladrillo, parecía pequeño y vulnerable en este momento.

—Yo no lo haría. Cuándo sus parejas los reclamaron activaron su gen shifter y entonces cambiaron a tigres. Ellos ni siquiera sabían que tenían eso. —Harry veía hacia la noche, hablando como si estuviera recordando algo en lugar de dándole una explicación a Louis.

—¿Qué quieres decir con reclamar?— Ahora eso sonaba interesante. Si el sexo estaba involucrado, él haría todo por tener un pedazo de eso. La lengua de Louis ya picaba al pensar en lamer a Harry de la cabeza a los pies.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas y sacudió la cabeza sin ver a Louis. —Nada.

 _Aguafiestas. —_ ¿Puedo acercarme?— Louis sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca, de tocarlo, de sostener al hombre en sus brazos. Se preguntaba si era algo de ser pareja, pero él sabía que era más que eso. Louis sabía en su corazón que Harry era el hombre que podía llevar a su casa, reír con él y compartir su vida. Podría ser la pareja perfecta.

Harry giró la cabeza y estudió a Louis. —¿Por qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No me gusta hablar desde el otro lado del cuarto. —Él veía cómo Harry miraba la puerta detrás de él, con la ansiedad escrita en él.

—Si, ven aquí —dijo Harry, como si pensara que un ejército fuera a invadir la habitación en cualquier momento.

Harry se apartó cuando Louis se acercó, jalando el cobertor más cerca. Tomó asiento en el lugar opuesto del mueble de la ventana, sintiéndose mejor ahora que estaba más cerca. El hombre tenía los ojos verdes más impactantes que hubiera visto. No era impactante del tipo Hollywood como los otros hombres en esa casa, pero era del tipo rudo que le gustaba a Louis y hacía que su pene estuviera más duro que una roca.

—¿Por qué me ves fijamente?— Harry preguntó defensivamente.

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos. —Podía sentir su cara caliente ante la confesión.

Louis siguió estudiando el rostro de Harry. El hombre parecía impactado ante el cumplido. ¿Por qué? Su hermosa rudeza encendía a Louis. Sin duda el tipo sabría lo bien que se veía. ―Mi nombre es Louis. Me acabo de dar cuenta que aún no te lo había dicho.

—¿Pensé que te llamabas médico?

Louis no podía entender cómo Harry era tan... tan... ¿En qué mundo habría vivido? ¿Habría vivido en una cueva? ¿Bajo una roca? —Eso es lo que hago no quién soy.

—Me quedo en la propiedad mucho tiempo, no salgo mucho. Perdóname, Louis. —Harry sonrió tensamente, pero sus ojos le mostraron a Louis que estaba asustado y curioso.

Louis jaló sus piernas hacia su pecho. —Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo prácticamente vivo en ese maldito hospital. Parece como si nunca saliera.

—¿Vas a las casas de los humanos así como lo hace el médico de los lobos cuando visita las casas de las manadas?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —Me gustaría. Estoy en el hospital. Los enfermos van ahí y yo trato de sanarlos. —¿Cómo infiernos era tan hermoso y tan ingenuo? Louis había conocido a todo tipo de gente en todas las esferas sociales. Nadie era tan ignorante sobre... los humanos. Quizás eso lo explicaba. Harry era un lobo. Quizás él no se mezclaba con el mundo de los humanos.

—Oh. —Harry se veía avergonzado y sus ojos bajaron.

Louis quería cambiar el tema. No le gustaba que Harry estuviera incómodo. —¿Cómo puedes cambiar?

Harry se mordió el labio. —No puedo decirte. —Miró fijamente a Louis—. Y no puedes decirle a nadie más sobre nosotros.

—Maverick confía en mí. Yo nunca podría traicionarlo. Nunca podría traicionarte. —Y Louis no podría. Algo estaba sucediendo aquí, algo entre su lobo y él que no entendía totalmente, pero la idea de traicionar a Harry le revolvía el estómago.

—Eso es bueno. —Harry asintió, aprobándolo y por alguna razón eso hizo feliz a Louis.

Su teléfono celular timbró, interrumpiendo su feliz momento. Louis lo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones y revisó el identificador. Su padre. Alguien con el que no quería hablar en este momento. Presionó el botón silenciándolo y lo metió de nuevo en sus pantalones. Harry veía cada movimiento.

—Mi padre. Alguien con quien parece que nunca puedo hablar —Louis ofreció cuando leyó la suspicacia en los ojos de Harry. Por alguna razón a él no le gustaba eso. Quería que su lobo confiara en él—. Él trata de manejar mi vida. Siempre lo ha hecho. ―Ahora Louis estaba viendo hacia la noche. ¿Por qué su padre no podía dejarlo en paz para que viviera su vida como él quisiera?

—Mi padre hizo lo mismo y después mi Alfa, después el Alfa que ganó el desafío y ahora Maverick. No creo que alguien confíe en que tome la decisión correcta. —Harry se oía amargado y resentido. Louis se sentía de la misma manera con respecto a su propio padre. Él veía cómo Harry se movía un poco y apretó el cobertor de nuevo alrededor de él.

Louis sonrió. —Al parecer nuestras vidas son más similares de lo que pensábamos.

Harry asintió. —Parece ser de esa manera. —Harry lo vio ponerse de pie, estirarse y entonces ponerse sus zapatos.

—Tengo que llevar la sangre al laboratorio. Ella tiene varicela, pero vi algo extraño cuando revisé sus ojos. —Louis saltó hacia atrás cuando Harry saltó.

—¿Me dejas?— La voz de Harry se oía tensa y llena de pánico.

—Regresaré, Harry. Lo prometo. —Louis pasó su mano por el sillón, tocando su brazo. La necesidad de estar cerca de ese hombre estaba amenazando su cordura. No entendía eso y no le importaba en este momento. Todo lo que quería era meterse bajo el cobertor y explorar cada centímetro de ese rudo y hermoso hombre.

Harry tragó saliva. —¿Cuándo?

—Pronto. Mi turno comienza esta noche. Tengo que trabajar cuarenta y ocho horas, pero te prometo que regresaré cuando termine. —El pensar en dejar a Harry hacía que le doliera el pecho. No había ninguna razón para que se sintiera de esa forma por un hombre que acababa de conocer, pero una sensación de pertenencia se establecía en su interior.

—¿Dos días?— Harry se oía tan desanimado que desgarró el corazón de Louis.

—Lo prometo, regresaré. —Louis colocó sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Harry y besó al lobo. Harry gimió, inmóvil mientras Louis empujaba su lengua al interior. Él tomó ventaja de las defensas bajas de Harry y exploró su boca, pero el lobo no se quedó inmóvil mucho tiempo. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Louis, jalándolo más cerca, devorándolo como un hombre hambriento. Louis pensó que se quedaría sin aire pronto.

Louis movió el cobertor a un lado, tomando la caliente carne mientras abría la boca. Harry tomó el cabello de Louis, jalando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lamía el cuello de Louis. Louis gimió, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Harry mientras el lobo lo jalaba más cerca. Él había supuesto correctamente. El lobo estaba gloriosamente desnudo y sabía a rudo y a macho. Sentía la erección de Harry presionando su abdomen y deseaba que estuviera presionando su culo. La necesidad de ser amado por alguien que no le importara quién era carcomía a Louis.

Louis se congeló cuando sintió bajo sus manos la piel con múltiples cicatrices. ¿Cómo infierno ese hermoso hombre había sido tan marcado? Gritó cuando Harry lo empujó gritándole a Louis que se fuera mientras rápidamente acomodaba el cobertor alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no antes de que Louis viera las horrendas cicatrices que cruzaban en cada dirección posible.

—¡Lárgate, ahora!— Harry rugió.

—No quiero irme —Louis gritó mientras trataba de alcanzar al lobo, pero Harry lo empujó de nuevo. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. A él no le importaban las cicatrices. Él quería al lobo. La única persona con la que se sentía completo y amado. Louis estaba desesperado por sentirlo cerca de nuevo. De sentir los fuertes brazos envolviéndolo.

Maverick entró al cuarto y bloqueó a Harry mientras alguien tomaba a Louis y comenzaba a alejarlo.

—Maverick, no me quiero ir —Louis gritó tratando de alcanzar a Harry mientras él rogaba y era sacado de la habitación. Trató de liberarse, luchando con el hombre que lo sostenía como si Louis fuera algo importante, pero el hombre lo sostenía demasiado fuerte. No quería dejar a Harry _. «Por favor no»._

—Por ahora, tienes que irte. —Maverick lo miró directamente a los ojos, la tristeza los llenaba.

Louis sabía que él no podía ganar esta. Sería forzado a alejarse. Todo lo que quería era tomar a Harry y nunca dejarlo ir. ―¡Harry!— Louis gritó, tratando de alcanzar al lobo, haciendo un último intento por liberarse.

—¡Ahora!— Harry gritó alrededor de Maverick.

Louis bajó la cabeza y permitió que lo escoltaran fuera del cuarto. Su lobo no lo quería aquí, y él no iba a obligar a nadie. Su corazón se quebró, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Mientras lo tragaba miró a Harry a los ojos. —Regresaré, como te lo prometí ―dijo suavemente.

—No lo hagas. —Harry se oía derrotado, como si él realmente le estuviera diciendo adiós. Louis regresaría sin importar lo que el lobo dijera.

🥀

Maverick se recargó en su silla sintiéndose como una completa mierda por haber dejado ir a Louis. Levantó el teléfono y le llamó al Alfa de la manada del Este. —Zeus, soy Maverick. Necesito que me hables de Harry. —Maverick oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—Sabía que finalmente esta llamada llegaría. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Encontró a su pareja, pero ha tenido una reacción negativa ante eso. —Maverick había estado fuera del cuarto de Melonee cuidándola mientras Harry estaba en el cuarto de al lado con su pareja. Él había oído los gritos y entró directamente. El abuso a las parejas era algo que no se toleraba. Estaba impactado de ver lo duro que Louis luchaba por quedarse con el lobo gris mientras que Harry le ordenaba a su pareja que se alejara.

—Hasta donde yo sé su padre nunca lo dejó salir de la casa. Él lo mantenía aislado, solo. Entonces cuando maduró, Jackson mandó a sus matones a la casa de Harry. Su padre fue asesinado, aunque Harry cree que solo se escapó. Eso es lo que Jackson le hizo creer. De cualquier manera Jackson nunca lo dejaba salir de la propiedad excepto cuando hacían sus trabajos sucios, que no estoy seguro cuáles eran, pero eso nunca fue más que unas cuantas horas.

Zeus suspiró de nuevo. —Cuando yo tomé el control, el hombre estaba tan aterrado que no dejaba su cuarto. Hacía sus deberes pero se encerraba en sí mismo, dejando fuera a todo el mundo. Él era lo que podría decirse un recluso, pero aun así toma su trabajo seriamente, solo sale para eso.

Maverick maldijo interiormente. Su guerrero había tenido una jodida vida. Quería matar a Jackson de nuevo. Incluso aunque el padre de Harry estuviera muerto, quería patearle su trasero. Ningún niño debería ser criado de esa forma. Eso también explicaba mucho de la conducta de Harry. Eso también lo hacía sentirse como una mierda por no conocer mejor a Harry. —¿Qué acerca de las cicatrices?

—Has visto las cicatrices. Yo las vi una vez, están sobre todo su cuerpo. Oí que Jackson no dejaba que sanaran colocando polvo de plata en ellas. No lo suficiente para matarlo, solo una mínima cantidad, suficiente para que no cambiara y pudiera sanar —Zeus gruñó—. Jackson era un enfermo bastardo. Aunque las marcas en el interior de Harry son más serias. Eso es por lo que se esconde.

Maverick sabía que se requería una gran cantidad de plata para matarlos. Es por eso que cuando a su guerrero Murdock le dispararon, él no murió instantáneamente por la bala de plata. El sádico bastardo de Jackson, sabía lo que le hacía a Harry. ―Gracias, ¿cómo esta Jasper?— Jasper solía ser miembro de la manada de Maverick hasta que se emparejó con el Alfa Zeus. Él era femenino, pero letal cuando tenía que serlo. Hacía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate para morirse y tenía una boca que avergonzaría a los soldados.

Zeus se rió. —Manteniéndome de puntitas. Él está loco, pero lo amo.

—Gracias a Dios ahora él es tu dolor de cabeza. Dile que le digo hola.

—Lo haré. Llámame si necesitas algo más.

Maverick colgó y se preguntó cómo iba a manejar toda esta situación. Harry había sido muy maltratado en el pasado. Maverick estaba determinado a asegurarse de que no siguiera sufriendo ni que alejara a su pareja. El Centinela merecía un gramo de felicidad en su vida.

🥀

El padre de Louis estaba lívido. Veía fijamente la cara de su hijo y Louis pensó que le saldría vapor por las orejas. Ahí no habría un  _'¿estás bien?'_  o  _'querido Dios, qué te sucedió'._  Eso parecía más como un  _'cómo puedes deshonrar tu nombre actuando como una persona ordinaria'. «¿En serio? ¿Éramos de la jodida realeza?»_

La única cosa en la mente de Louis era Harry. Había tenido que detenerse muchas veces para evitar lanzar todo y correr de regreso. De cualquier manera Maverick no iba a dejarlo entrar. Le había dicho a Louis que regresara cuando su turno terminara y que se asegurara de que le entrara en su cabeza que él tenía que mantener el secreto. Le aseguró a Maverick que no diría ni una palabra sobre eso, pero estar lejos de Harry era sofocante. Su pecho se sentía pesado y su corazón le dolía.

A Louis no le importaban las cicatrices de Harry. Él sólo quería al hombre con el que había soñado muchas noches. Louis sabía que había alguien ahí afuera para él, había soñado con encontrarse con ese alguien perfecto. Y él lo tenía. Era Harry. Él... 

—Aquí viene de nuevo —una de las enfermeras lo sacó de sus pensamientos advirtiéndole. Su padre caminaba por el pasillo hacia él. El doctor William Tomlinson estaba actuando más como un niño con una rabieta que como un adulto. Él realmente no necesitaba eso ahora.

—¿Tu prometida ha visto tu cara?— su padre le preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Como si eso fuera algo que debiera temer. Si solo su padre supiera. —Sí, de hecho ella fue la primera que lo vio.

Su padre sonrió cínicamente. —¿Y qué te dijo la querida Rebecca?

 _«Ella me dijo que mintiera y me ofreció una buena historia para_ _cubrirlo»_ _._  —Ella me ofreció cubrirlo con maquillaje y lecciones de box.

Su querido papá no pensó que eso fuera divertido. Louis lo sabía. —Ahora veré...

_'Doctor_ _William_ _Tomlinson_ _, comunicarse al tres uno dos'._

—El deber te llama. —Louis sonrió cuando su padre se alejó. Dios, él amaba el sistema de localización.

—No hemos terminado con esto —su padre gritó mientras se alejaba.

—Oh, sí, lo hicimos, —Louis tomó el expediente y entró al cuarto de su paciente.

Louis llamó al doctor Savant, el consultor al que envió a Brent. El hombre cumplió con su palabra he hizo una cita. Él estaba feliz de que Brent recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba y eso quitó una carga de su mente.

Louis regresaba a escribir en el expediente en el que estaba trabajando antes de hacer la llamada cuando sintió que el vello de su nuca se erizó. Mirando a su alrededor sus ojos revisaban el piso. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, pero él no podía desprenderse de esa sensación. Dejó la pluma, cerró el expediente y se lo entregó a la enfermera.

Algo no estaba bien.

Louis empujó la puerta y caminó escaleras arriba. No podía poner el dedo en eso, pero algo lo estaba jalando en esa dirección, y sabía que eso se oía loco pero siguió. Siguió la sensación hasta que se encontró frente al laboratorio.

Revisó el pasillo y no encontró a nadie ahí, abrió la puerta y entró.

—Hey, doc —el hematólogo lo saludó.

—Hey, Tiny, ¿cómo está todo?— Louis discretamente vio alrededor del laboratorio. ¿Por qué tenía estas extrañas emociones? Caminó hacia el hombre de un metro noventa que veía al microscopio.

—Justo iba a revisar la prueba de la sangre que me trajiste.

—¿Y?— Louis se acercó, la necesidad de tomarla y correr era fuerte.

—Dame un minuto, déjame revisarla. —Tiny tomó el tubo y se volvió a sentar dejando el tubo de sangre en el contenedor al lado de él. Moviéndose lentamente se acercó a la mesa. Sus acciones parecían maniáticas y su proceso de pensamiento errático mientras veía el tubo carmesí en su mano.

—¿Algún problema, doc?— Tiny miraba a Louis.

—Este es un favor personal —Louis habló mientras rodaba el frasco en la palma de su mano, viendo la hemoglobina moverse alrededor del vidrio.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que no lo había podido hacer hasta ahora.

Louis negó con la cabeza. —No hay necesidad, cambié de opinión. —Metió el tubo en su bolsillo y le sonrió a Tiny.

—¿Estás bien?— La preocupación cruzó el ceño de Tiny.

—Si, solo ha sido una larga noche —dijo Louis y salió del laboratorio. La puerta se cerró mientras Louis se preguntaba qué infiernos estaba mal con él. Vio hacia el pasillo. Un hombre estaba ahí, sus ojos fijos en Louis.

_«¡Corre!»_

Louis caminó rápidamente hacia el elevador, esperó que llegara a su piso mientras el hombre se aproximaba hacia él, moviéndose más rápido.  _«Vamos»,_  él pensaba mientras presionaba el botón repetidamente.

Las puertas se abrieron y Louis entró, presionando el botón para que la puerta se cerrara y después presionando el botón hacia su piso. El hombre gritó cuando las puertas se cerraron.  _«Mierda»._  Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte en su pecho. Él tenía que salir de aquí. Louis no tenía idea cómo, pero algo le decía que el extraño no se iba a detener hasta tener el frasco, algún instinto interior lo hacía protegerlo.

Presionó el botón para detener el elevador y sacó su teléfono celular.  _«Por favor_ _contesta»_ _._

—¿Doctor?

Louis soltó el aliento. —Maverick, alguien está detrás de mí, y necesito que vengas por mi ahora.   
—¿Dónde estás?

Louis podía oír el ruido de sábanas al fondo. Bueno, al menos el lobo lo tomó seriamente. —Entre el piso segundo y primero.

🥀

Harry estaba acostado en su cama sintiendo que cargaba el mundo en su espalda. La expresión de horror que vio en él no lo dejaba desde que Louis lo dejó. No podía alejar esos ojos azules. Lo acechaban incluso cuando dormía.

Gruñó mientras se giraba, golpeando la almohada con frustración. Harry extrañaba a Louis, quería sentir esos suaves labios de nuevo, rodearlo con sus brazos, jalarlo más cerca. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho. Soltó un gruñido cuando sintió las cicatrices bajo su palma. Por una vez en su vida, deseaba poder ser alguien más, alguien que su pareja mereciera. No éste rechazado que estaba acostado ahí sintiendo lástima de sí mismo.

—¡Harry!— El Alfa Maverick golpeó su puerta. La puerta de la recámara se abrió haciendo que Harry saltara. Él comenzó a enojarse de ni siquiera tener tiempo para sí mismo en su propia maldita recámara.

—Esta es mi recámara. ¿No puedes tener al menos el suficiente respeto para esperar hasta que te invite a entrar?— No le importó hablarle de esa manera a su Alfa. Harry había luchado por todas las cosas en su vida, y él tenía derecho a su privacidad. Era todo lo que tenía. Rápidamente se puso la camiseta y cubrió sus cicatrices.

—Bien. Solo quería informarte que tu pareja está en problemas y que voy a la ciudad a ayudarle. Así que regresa a lo que sea que estabas haciendo. —Maverick dejó la puerta abierta y se alejó.

—Mierda. —Harry se puso de pie y se puso sus botas y corrió detrás de Maverick. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho por no saber qué le estaba sucediendo al médico. Podría matar a quien lastimara a Louis.

—Me alegra que decidieras unírtenos —Maverick dijo sobre su hombro mientras se unía a los otros en el vestíbulo—. Está bien, muévanse —el Alfa gritó a los Centinelas y los lobos Timber se apresuraron hacia la puerta del frente y subieron a las camionetas que estaban sobre el camino de grava.

Harry subió con Tank, sus ojos sobre el camino mientras su mente saltaba de un posible escenario al siguiente. —¿Maverick dijo qué tipo de problemas tiene el medico?

Tank miró hacia el lobo gris. —No, solo dijo que necesitábamos llegar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Harry se inclinó viendo el velocímetro. —¿Podrías ir más rápido?

—Voy a ciento sesenta. ¿Quieres que presione el botón rojo?— Tank arqueó una ceja.

Harry lo miró fijamente. —¿Huh?

—Tú sabes hombre en... no importa. —Tank sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—Ahora ya no. —Tank se reía—. Tú sabes, ¿papá pitufo?— gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino.

Las camionetas llegaron al estacionamiento de emergencias y todos los guerreros salieron, congregándose alrededor del Alfa.

—Necesito que sean sutiles. Este hospital está lleno de humanos. Vamos a entrar. Si localizan a la pareja de Harry, salgan con él caminando lentamente. Supongo que habrá algunos rebeldes por ahí, traten de no derramar sangre. Llamen si lo encuentran ―Maverick les indicó.

Harry sintió un hormigueo cuando el Alfa se refirió al médico como su pareja. Vio hacia el edificio, había muchos humanos entrando y saliendo, algunos se quedaban afuera. ¿Dónde iban a encontrar a Louis?

Ellos solo tenían un médico lobo. Los Shifters sanaban muy rápidamente solos. ¿Habría solo un medico humano? Eso no parecía correcto, ahí había muchos humanos. Harry se maldijo por su aislamiento y falta de conocimiento. Al menos él podría haber visto la televisión para saber algo de esto, pero la televisión nunca le había interesado. Ni siquiera había dejado la casa para ir a los lugares a donde los guerreros salían.

—Harry, vendrás conmigo —Maverick le dijo.

Siguió al Alfa, sus ojos viendo a todos lados buscando a Louis. ¿Tantos humanos necesitaban ayuda? George le había dicho que los humanos podían curarse a sí mismo en pequeñas cosas pero que eran frágiles en comparación a los lobos. Ellos necesitaban medicinas y operaciones para ayudarlos cuando sus cuerpos no podían hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Mantén tus ojos buscando a tu pareja. Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí.

Harry asintió. Notó que muchos humanos usaban batas blancas como la que usaba Louis, pero ninguno de ellos era Louis. ―Hay muchos humanos aquí —murmuró.

Maverick le sonrió amablemente. —Lo sé, lo sacaremos de aquí tan pronto como lo localicemos. Solo quédate conmigo.

Harry se estremeció cuando Maverick lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló sancandolo del camino que él tomaba. —Montana y Storm lo encontraron. Iremos con ellos. Vamos.

Harry prácticamente corrió a la salida. Un gruñido salió de él cuando vio a la gran montaña llamada Montana con su brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja. Quería desgarrarlo.

—Montana, quita tu jodido brazo de él. —Tank palmeó la parte de atrás de la calva cabeza de Montana—. Él es la pareja de Harry, ¿estás loco?

Harry apartó a Louis, mirando fijamente al Centinela. Una temblorosa mano rodeó su cintura y un brazo lo jaló más cerca. Harry vio a Louis, sus ojos le sonreían.

—Hola. —Su pareja se levantó tratando de besarlo. Harry lo liberó pero se mantuvo cerca.

—Vámonos. Esos rebeldes no se quedarán sin dar problemas mucho tiempo. —Maverick movió las manos para señalarle a todo el mundo que salieran. Harry jaló a Louis al interior de la camioneta con Tank, situándolo en la puerta, lejos del otro Centinela.  _Mío._

—Él debe estar en medio, Hazz. En la puerta él estará más vulnerable. —Tank encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento. Harry dio un bajo gruñido.

—Sé lo que digo. Créeme, George patearía mi culo lanzándome hasta Wyoming si incluso veo a tu pareja. —Tank se rió y tomó la autopista.

Harry sabía que el lobo Timber tenía razón, pero empujar a su pareja al lado del lobo no le sentaba bien. Viendo a Tank, Harry colocó sus manos en la cintura del médico y suavemente lo jaló a su regazo y lo pasó al medio. Vigilaba de cerca las manos de Tank para asegurarse que siguieran en el volante.

—Hey, doc, oímos que necesitabas ser rescatado —Tank le habló a Louis pero nunca se giró a verlo. Eso pareció satisfacer a Harry. Louis se movió, acomodándose debajo del brazo de Harry, exhalando suavemente.

—Algo como eso. —Louis le sonrió a Harry. El pene de Harry formó un bulto bajo en sus jeans. La urgencia de acostarlo en el asiento y reclamarlo era fuerte. Miró a Tank, quien tenía una cínica sonrisa en su cara. Harry gruñó bajo y jaló a Louis más cerca.

—Prometo no ver —Tank se rió.

Harry miró hacia el asiento trasero. Era pequeño, solo era una doble cabina, pero podrían ajustarse. —Muévete.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Hazz. —Tank lo miró.

—Solo necesito que vayas al asiento trasero —Harry animó a Louis a subir levantando su cintura y jalándolo.

—No quiero chocar. Ve atrás con él. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto. —Tank negó con la cabeza.

Harry subió después de su pareja, Louis subió a su regazo tan pronto como Harry se sentó. Su boca besaba un rastro hacia abajo por el cuello de Harry mientras sus manos jalaban su camiseta. Había tenido sexo frente a otros antes. No había mucha privacidad cuando estaba con el grupo de Jackson. Tank estaba en el asiento del frente y no los molestaría. Pero Tank vería desnudo a Louis.

La sensación de protegerlo se derritió cuando Louis tomó su pene a través de los jeans. Harry abrió las piernas y su cabeza golpeó el vidrio trasero. Louis tomó el duro pene de Harry y pasó su pulgar por la brillante cabeza del pene tomando el presemen y haciendo que Harry olvidara quién era.

Louis tomó su boca, besándolo con fuerza. Harry le quitó la bata blanca a Louis y levantó la verde camiseta sobre su cabeza. Parecía que llevaba un pijama. Eso lo hizo más fácil. El pene de Louis salió libre y estaba duro. La cabeza del pene era de un profundo color rojo y escurría líquido.

—Necesitamos condones —Louis gimió cuando Harry lamió sus pezones.

—¿Qué es eso?— Harry jadeó alrededor de las duras puntas.

—No, no los necesitas, doc. Nosotros no nos contagiamos ni contagiamos enfermedades humanas —Tank le informó desde el asiento del frente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No arriesgaría tu vida con eso. —Tank lo vio por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Lubricante?— Louis preguntó.

Harry oyó a Tank buscar al frente y lanzó una botella al asiento trasero. —George se vuelve kinky* en la camioneta. —El gran lobo se ruborizó y entonces obligó a sus ojos a ver el camino, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por darles privacidad.

 _(*_ _Kinky_ _originalmente extraño, raro, retorcido. Coloquialmente es un término usado para referirse a las prácticas sexuales no convencionales._ )

Louis se levantó, pero esta vez era por Harry. Él se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas permitiendo que Louis viera por primera vez el pene que había tocado. ¿Le molestarían las cicatrices? Louis tomó el lubricante, jaló la mano de Harry y vertió en sus dedos. Louis se movió hacia adelante apoyándose en el pecho de Harry mientras esperaba que Harry alcanzara su trasero.

Harry dio un bajo gruñido y movió una de sus nalgas a un lado, deslizando dos dedos al interior. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás con sus labios abiertos, un pequeño jadeo escapó de ellos. Harry besó su camino hacia abajo por el pecho de Louis, circulando con su lengua uno de los pezones de Louis, mientras sus dedos lo estiraban, sus sentidos se volvían salvajes con el olor del hermoso hombre en su regazo.

—Más —Louis gritó.

Harry deslizó un tercer dedo, entonces un cuarto dedo, Louis se empalaba en ellos. —Mi pareja —Louis dijo las palabras de la noche anterior.

Harry empujó sus dedos más profundo ante esas palabras. Palabras que él nunca pensó oír en su vida. Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, trazando con su dedo la cicatriz de la cara de Harry. Harry giró la cara alejándola. Sus mandíbulas se tensaron y sus labios eran una línea delgada.

Louis murmuró en su oído:—No me molestan.

Harry gruñó bajo:—No mientas.

—No miento. Te dan personalidad. Te hace misterioso y peligroso, eso me enciende. —Louis lamió la cicatriz que iba de su sien a su mandíbula. Harry empujó sus dedos incluso más profundo.

—Jódeme —Louis rogó.

Harry sacó su mano y tomó la base de su pene mientras Louis se deslizaba por el pene de Harry después de lanzar la botella a un lado y alinearse. Harry gruñía mientras Louis lentamente se deslizaba hacia abajo, sus manos acunaron el trasero de su pareja mientras estiraba el cuerpo de Louis.

Primitivas sensaciones lo recorrían ante la sensación de estar enterrado hasta las bolas en el interior de su pareja.  _«Su_ _pareja»_ _._  Harry cerró los ojos momentáneamente ante esa palabra.

—Tan bueno. —Louis enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry. Había pequeñas ondas eléctricas que irradiaban de su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales que lo consumieran. Harry levantaba y bajaba a Louis y entonces Louis lentamente bajaba. Sus manos se aferraban al cabello de Harry y lo jaló hacia adelante, tomando posesión de su boca. Harry se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Harry tomó sus caderas, levantando y bajando a Louis. Sus bolas se apretaron hacia su cuerpo y sabía que no iba a durar mucho, no con su pareja en sus brazos.

—Tan cerca —Louis murmuró en los labios de Harry.

—Reclámalo —dijo Tank.

—¿Qué es eso?— Louis le preguntó a Harry mientras devoraba su lengua. Harry se empujaba más duro. El ruido de piel contra piel era fuerte dentro de la camioneta.

—Reclámalo —Tank repitió.

Harry gruñó, mordiendo el labio inferior de Louis mientras se empujaba más duro.

—Si él te reclama, se enlazarán de por vida. Él será tu pareja, solo tuya. Sus almas serán una —Tank le informó a Louis.

—Reclámame —Louis rogó mientras Harry lo jodía. Harry acunó su cara, viendo fijamente esos ojos azules. En silencio rogaban por Louis.

—No puedo hacerte eso. Mereces a alguien mejor. —Harry sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Con lo mucho que le dolió decir esas palabras era la verdad. El hombre en sus manos era demasiado bueno para él.

—Manda al infierno eso y reclámalo —Tank argumentó desde el asiento del frente.

—¿Qué necesito hacer?— Louis preguntó mientras bajaba en el eje de Harry. Ondas eléctricas lo recorrían, y Harry jaló a su pareja más fuerte contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo mientras se empujaba en él profundamente. Louis pasó sus manos a través de su cabello. —Por favor —su pareja rogó.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Louis, sus ojos fijos en los de Louis, entonces tragó saliva.

—¿T-tú me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Harry preguntó con una aterrada voz.

—Si —Louis jadeó.

—Di su nombre, doc. —Tank le dijo.

—Si, Harry.

Harry gruñó, empujando a Louis hacia el asiento trasero mientras se colocaba de rodillas y se empujaba dentro de Louis, su pareja. Louis jaló su cabello y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. —Más duro —Louis gritó cuando su cabeza golpeó contra la consola central delantera.

La camioneta se movió, Tank recuperó el control y luchó por mantener los ojos en el camino y no en lo que estaba sucediendo en la camioneta.

Harry jaló a Louis, expuso su cuello y hundió sus caninos dentro de la carne de su pareja. Se empujaba más duro mientras Louis gritaba, bañándolo mientras Harry chupaba su piel.

—Joder hombre —Tank gruñó, bajando la ventanilla para tener aire fresco.

Harry envolvió sus brazos bajo los hombros de Louis y empujó su eje más fuerte mientras gritaba su liberación, su pene pulsaba en el interior de su pareja. Esto había terminado. Louis era suyo. Harry se empujó unas cuantas veces más antes de enterrar su cara en el cuello de Louis.

Harry sabía que los lobos Timber sentían una conexión física que iba más allá del lazo, sentían qué sucedía. Los lobos grises eran diferentes. Solo sucedía, nada elegante. Ellos solo tenían que tener sexo, como todos los paranormales.

Tank estacionó la camioneta en el camino de grava, en el lado opuesto de los otros, gritó que alguien cuidara la camioneta y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del frente.

Louis estaba jadeando, sus manos bajo la camisa de Harry sintiendo la sudada piel. Harry apartó las manos.

—No lo hagas —Louis rogó. Harry escondió la cara en el cuello de Louis, permitiéndole a Louis explorar su vergüenza. Ellos ahora eran pareja y finalmente el doctor lo vería, finalmente.

—Oh mierda.— Maverick cerró fuerte la puerta de la camioneta, sellándolos en el interior.

—Bésame. —Louis jaló la cabeza de Harry, buscando sus labios con los suyos.

—Lo siento. —Harry pasó la punta de sus dedos por la suave piel de la cara de Louis—. Siento haberte atado a mí.

—Yo no. —Louis tomó el culo de Harry, evitando que se saliera—. Aun no.

Harry asintió empujando su medio duro eje más profundamente dentro de su pareja. —Estoy roto —Harry confesó besando en los labios a Louis.

—Es por eso que tu pareja es un doctor. Yo te sanaré. — Louis apoyó su mano en el corazón de Harry.

Harry confió, esas palabras envolvían su corazón mientras tomaba a su pareja de nuevo.

🥀

—En algún momento esta noche. —Uno de los guerreros golpeó la puerta treinta minutos después.

—Creo que necesitamos entrar. —Louis besó a Harry antes de empujar al gran hombre hacia atrás.

—Está bien. —Liberó a su pareja, se subió sus jeans y ayudó a Louis a vestirse. Harry salió primero, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su pareja y ayudándolo a bajar. Bloqueó la vista de todo el mundo mientras Louis se ponía la camisa sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para la modestia. —Louis se rió.

—Mío —Harry gruñó.

Louis se estiró y le dio un suave beso. —Tuyo.

—¿Listo?— Maverick preguntó, riéndose disimuladamente.

—Tengo el frasco con la sangre de Melonee. Ellos iban detrás de eso. —Louis entró al asiento trasero y tomó su bata de médico, buscando en los bolsillos y sacando el tubo de vidrio.

La expresión de Maverick se oscureció. —¿Por qué ellos irían tras la sangre de ella?

Harry jaló a Louis más cerca, gruñó suavemente. Su pareja pasó la mano por la espalda de Harry tranquilizándolo.

—No estoy seguro pero todo en mi me gritaba que tomara el frasco y corriera. Puede no ser nada, solo mi sobre activa imaginación, pero lo recuperé y corrí. Había un hombre esperando por mi cuando salí del laboratorio. Me siguió al elevador así que eso tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad?— Louis le dio el frasco a Maverick.

—Se lo daré al médico de los lobos para que lo examine. ―Maverick tomó el pequeño tubo en su mano y los guió a la casa. Los guerreros los rodeaban mientras entraban al vestíbulo. 

Louis deslizó su mano dentro de la de Harry, siguiendo a todo el mundo al interior. —¿Cómo está ella?

Maverick se estremeció. —Sigue roja.

Louis se carcajeó. —Es una enfermedad común de la infancia. Ella estará bien.

Harry jaló la mano de Louis deteniéndolo. —Tienes una risa musical. —Se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo oyeron.

—Gracias. —Su pareja se estiró y tomó sus hombros, dándole un beso.  _«A_ _Louis_ _realmente le gustan los_ _besos»_ _,_  Harry pensó.

Louis se apartó viendo cabezas asomarse desde el estudio.

—¿Él es nuestro?— Keata preguntó.

—No, él es de Harry. —Cody levantó a la pareja y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Oh, dulce —Keata sonrió.

—Él es el tigre que viste —Harry le murmuró en su sien.

—¿Realmente? Nada en su cara se asemeja al tigre. El hombre se ve tan... inocente. Nada de la ferocidad de un tigre — Louis murmuró.

Por primera vez en su vida. Harry sentía deseos de carcajearse. Su pareja era adorable. Una sonrisa amenazó elevar sus labios mientras sostenía a Louis en sus brazos. Su pareja le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado. Estaba asombrado con la alegría que lo recorría con solo oír hablar a Louis.

—Hola. Necesito tu tarjeta de identificación para tenerla en la computadora y darte tu contraseña. —Nero, con los guantes de látex azules, extendió la mano esperando a que Louis le diera la identificación.

—Yo, uh, la dejé en el hospital en mi casillero. —Louis miró a Maverick.

Maverick sonrió, entonces se carcajeó. —Louis, él es Nero. Es el encargado de monitorear la seguridad de nuestros residentes, experto en electrónica y nuestro contador.

—Oh, está bien. Yo realmente necesito hacerme una tomografía —murmuró.

Harry de nuevo sintió que una sonrisa trataba de salir libre mientras pasaba su mano a través de su espalda y lo guiaba arriba por las escaleras.

🥀

Harry se limpió la garganta en medio del cuarto. —Este supongo que es el cuarto donde dormirás.

—¿Tu cuarto?— Louis miró alrededor. No era el mismo cuarto en el que habían estado la primera noche. Pero no encontró nada que indicara que era el cuarto de su pareja. No había fotografías, ni siquiera artículos personales que la mayoría de la gente deja alrededor. Era como si temiera hacer de ese cuarto su hogar, como si temiera comprometerse.

Harry asintió ligeramente hacia Louis. Él estudió a su pareja. Harry era rudamente hermoso. A Louis le recordaba a esos cowboys que veía en el oeste cuando compraba uno de esos paquetes vacacionales para experimentar el aire libre. El hombre era masculino, olía a cuero y sándalo, y volvía loco a Louis. Harry tenía todo lo que le gustaba. Tenía una mandíbula testaruda, que tensionaba todo el tiempo, una fuerte y recta nariz, e incluso una profunda voz aguardientosa que Louis podría oír todo el día.

Eso enviaba estremecimientos por su columna cada vez que Harry abría la boca. Sus cejas castaño rojizo se fruncieron. — Me miras fijamente de nuevo.

Louis curvó los labios hacia adentro, luchando por no sonreír ante lo inocente que realmente era el hombre. Oh, él jodidamente se veía como un dios, pero al parecer era inocente en el mundo exterior.

Aunque no creía que el hombre le diera la bienvenida a una sonrisa justo ahora. El hombre estaba lleno de autoreproches. Él bebía cada palabra que Louis decía. Las apartaba y las examinaba en busca de cualquier signo de rechazo. Louis tenía que ser cuidadoso al elegir las palabras hasta que descubriera el travieso sentido del humor de Louis.

—Lo siento. No trato de ser grosero. —Louis podía sentir que la falta de sueño lo estaba golpeando. Debía verse hecho un desastre. Miró alrededor y notó que el cuarto carecía de espejos—. ¿Puedo usar el cuarto de baño?

Harry señaló con la cabeza la puerta de la izquierda, sus ojos siguieron a Louis mientras cruzaba el cuarto. Louis cerró la puerta detrás de él, finalmente era capaz de tomar una profunda respiración. Qué noche había tenido.

Inclinó la cabeza cuando vio que el espejo del cuarto de baño estaba cubierto con una camiseta. ¿Harry se odiaba tanto? Dejando eso, se echó agua en la cara, se secó con una suave toalla que estaba en la barra detrás de él. Podía oler a Harry en ella. Inhaló profundamente antes de dejarla en su lugar y abrir la puerta.

Harry había acomodado la cama. Ahora estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana. Parecía ser su lugar favorito. Giró la cabeza cuando Louis salió, viendo cada movimiento que Louis hacía mientras se dirigía a la cama. —¿No vas a dormir?

Harry negó con la cabeza viendo hacia la noche. Louis quería discutir pero sentía que treinta y seis horas de trabajo continuo lo habían agotado.

🥀

Harry se colocó en cuclillas al final de la cama viendo a su pareja dormir con la primera luz del sol de la mañana que se asomaba entre las persianas. Harry podía oír a los pájaros cantar y la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles en el exterior. Abrió la ventana, esperando que su pareja disfrutara del aire fresco de la mañana.

Se veía tan frágil. Después de todo, los humanos lo eran. Harry había estado muy asustado de lastimarlo durante la reclamación. Ellos no estaban construidos como lo estaban los shifters. Tendría que ser cuidadoso con él.

Harry trazó la cicatriz en su cara, la que Louis había recorrido con su lengua anoche en la camioneta. ¿Cómo podía su pareja no molestarle esto? No tenía sentido para Harry el que su pareja pudiera aceptarlo con todo y cicatrices.

-Puedo sentir que me miras -Louis dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

Harry saltó de la cama. Él había estado mirando a su pareja toda la noche, asegurándose de que no lo había lastimado. Harry vio cómo Louis se estiraba y le sonreía, entonces extendió los brazos. Cuidadosamente se acercó y lentamente subió a la cama.

-Buenos días. -Louis se acercó y se rió mientras lo besaba.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Mi aliento de la mañana. Apesta.

-No, no apesta. -Harry se inclinó y lo olió-. Tengo un olfato superior y no apesta.

Louis se rió de nuevo.

-Te ríes de nuevo. ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?- Los humanos seguían confundiendo a Harry. Él tenía que conocerlos ahora. Más de lo que trató de conocer a las otras parejas.

-No me río de ti, bebé. Me río porque tú me haces feliz.

¿Lo hacía? ¿Hacía feliz a su humano? ¿Cómo? Harry quería saberlo porque el sonido era música para su corazón. Lo que sea que él hiciera para hacerlo sonreír, lo repetiría una y otra vez. Harry había estado aislado por muchas décadas así que el sonido de la voz de su pareja era como una ventana abierta en su alma que traía aire fresco a ella.

-¿Hay algo de comer aquí?- su pareja preguntó besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Harry.

-Necesitas alimentarte. Vamos. George te alimentará. - Harry jaló a su pareja fuera de la cama y oyó el estómago de Louis gruñir. Él no hacía un buen trabajo cuidando de sí mismo. Él era la única persona en su vida que no iba a alejar así que la salud de Louis era incluso más importante que la suya.

-Espera bebé. Déjame usar el cuarto de baño. -Louis se dirigió al cuarto de baño viendo a Harry sobre su hombro con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Su pene se endureció ante esa mirada.

Harry vio cómo su pareja desaparecía. Él lo estaba tomando muy bien. Harry sabía que los humanos no sabían de ellos. Así que ¿por qué su pareja estaba tan tranquilo sobre eso? Pasó su mano sobre su pecho pensando en cómo las cicatrices no molestaron a su pareja. ¿Cómo podía ser cuando incluso a él le molestaba verlas?

Louis salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos después con una gran sonrisa. -Listo.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry y lo jaló hacia la puerta de la recámara, abriéndola. -Muéstrame a ese George.

🥀

Harry tomó a su pareja y lo jaló hacia atrás de él cuando Kyoshi en su forma de tigre pasaba por ahí. El tigre se detuvo y miró a Harry y luego a Louis. Dejó salir un pequeño gruñido y fue hacia Louis.

-No, Kyoshi, -Harry le advirtió suavemente.

-Está bien. Creo que él quiere jugar. -Louis aplicó cierta presión en la espalda de Harry, se movió a un lado y se arrodilló, rascando al tigre detrás de las orejas-. ¿No es adorable?- le sonrió a Harry.

El tigre se rodó de espaldas moviendo las cuatro patas hacia la mano de Louis.

-No lo lastimes, Kyoshi. -Harry dio un paso adelante inseguro de qué hacer. Su pareja era delicada. El tigre podría lastimarlo.

-Él no lo hará. -Louis se reía mientras Kyoshi mordía ligeramente su mano.

 _-_ _Dragonfly_ _*._  -Storm se reía mientras alcanzaba a su pareja.

 _(*_ _Dragonfly_ _, en cada región tiene diferente nombre entre los que se encuentran libélula, caballo del diablo y caballito del diablo, cigarro, para evitar confusiones además de que se oye más bonito se dejara el original y tiene relación con los dragones del oriente._ )

Louis se puso de pie y Harry jaló a su pareja entre sus brazos mientras Storm se aproximaba y le sonreía amorosamente al tigre. Se arrodilló y frotó el abdomen del tigre antes de ponerse de pie frente a ellos. -Hola, soy Storm.

Louis estrechó su mano. -Louis.

Harry deslizó su mano en la de Louis separándolo de la de Storm.

-Encantado de conocerte. No te preocupes por mi pareja. Él es nuevo como shifter y ama estar en su forma de tigre. -Storm se inclinó y rascó al tigre detrás de las orejas.

-Él es adorable. -Louis jaló a Harry más cerca cuando él dejó salir un bajo gruñido. Storm miró a Harry, estudiándolo por un momento antes de sonreír.

-Es bueno verte con pareja, Harry. -Storm guió al tigre y se alejaron.

-Él parece agradable.

-Mío -Harry gruñó, jalando a Louis más cerca. Louis era lo único en la vida de Harry que le pertenecía solo a él. Podría matar a quien se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Sabía que Storm no estaba coqueteando y tampoco Louis, pero su posesividad lo golpeaba y hacía que quisiera lastimar a cualquiera que se acercara a su pareja.

-Querido Dios, tengo a un cavernícola. Vamos, aliméntame.

-Lo siento. Lo olvidé. -La cara de Harry se cayó mientras jalaba a Louis hacia abajo por las escaleras. Él tenía que cuidar mejor a su pareja. Olvidar alimentarlo era muy malo.

-Bueno, pero si es mi amigo Harry. -George le sonrió a Harry que guiaba a Louis al interior de la cocina.

-George, él es, uh, mi pareja. Su nombre es Louis. - Harry sacó una silla y su pareja se sentó. George lo vio de cerca y entonces inclinó la cabeza saludándolos.

-Me alegra conocerte -George dijo girándose hacia la estufa con la espátula en la mano.

-A mí también. -Louis sonrió.

-Mi pareja está hambriento, ¿puedes alimentarlo?- A Harry no le gustaba tener que pedirle a alguien más que viera por las necesidades de su pareja, pero él era un pésimo cocinero y no quería matar al chico. Era experto quemando el pan y rezaba por nunca tener que cocinarle a su pareja.

-Claro. -George comenzó a lanzar cosas en los sartenes y quebró algunos huevos.

Harry estaba detrás de la silla de Louis con las manos en su espalda. Veía a George revolver los huevos y colocar el pan en la tostadora y colocar papas en el horno. Su pareja iba a disfrutar de eso. Harry lo hacía cada vez que George cocinaba.

Louis veía a Harry, pero su lobo no le gruñó a George. Así que estaba bien hablar con los hombres pequeños pero no con los grandes. Entendido. Louis hizo una nota mental para no tocar a los más grandes.

-Eso huele bien, George. -El estómago de Louis amenazaba desgarrar su camino hacia afuera para tener ese aroma. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido comida casera. Su madre no era del tipo de cocinar. El cocinero en la casa de sus padres era bueno, pero habían pasado años desde que vivió ahí. Usualmente tomaba lo que fuera en la cafetería del hospital y en las noches que no trabajaba él ordenaba comida o salía a comer a un restaurante.

George se giró hacia Louis y le sonrió inclinando la cabeza. ―Gracias, estará listo en un momento. -Giró la espátula en su mano y comenzó a silbar suavemente.

Louis tomó su teléfono celular que comenzó a vibrar en su cadera. Rezó porque no fuera su padre. Louis no estaba de humor esa mañana para oír sus tonterías. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que oír la boca de su padre, pero él prefería que fuera tarde, mucho más tarde. Parecía que Louis lograba un instantáneo dolor de cabeza cada vez que incluso veía a su querido padre.

Cubrió la pantalla y se llevó el teléfono al oído. -Doctor Louis Tomlinson -contestó.

-Bueno, no suenes tan profesional.

Louis sonrió ante la voz de Rebecca. Estaba consciente de que Harry estaba justo detrás de él diseccionando cada palabra. -Hey, Becky.

-Lou, tu padre está furioso, gritando acerca de que abandonaste tu turno a la mitad. Llamó para preguntarme si quizás tuve una emergencia que te hubiera alejado. ¿Dónde estás?- Su voz se oía llena de preocupación.

Louis se rascó el cuello, no quería tener esta conversación justo ahora. Aun sentía las manos de Harry pasando sus dedos por la irritada piel. Louis se inclinó ante el toque. -Lejos. -Dios, solo sentir que Harry lo tocaba era un bálsamo calmante para su alma. Instantáneamente se relajó.

-¿Lejos? ¿Tuviste suerte?- Ella se carcajeó.

-De hecho la tuve, verdaderamente suerte. -Harry era todo lo que quería, roto y todo. No había nadie más en el planeta que Louis quisiera. Harry lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, amado y querido. Incluso aunque él tenía a sus padres, a Rebecca, y a su trabajo, Louis siempre se había sentido solo, hasta que conoció a Harry.

-Ve por él, niño. Levanta ese culo una vez por mí. -Ruido de carcajada se oyó del otro lado de la línea. Louis apartó el teléfono para que su oído no sangrara. Rebecca Winston podría tener dinero, pero seguro como una mierda que no actuaba de esa forma. Louis sonrió. Le agradaba que ellos fueran capaces de ser amigos a pesar de la situación.

Se rió graciosamente regresando el teléfono a su oído.- Trataré de recordarlo.

Rebecca se puso seria, -¿Tienes un hottie*?

 _(*._ _Hottie_ _, literalmente botella de agua caliente en Bretaña., coloquialmente una persona físicamente atractiva. Se deja el original_ )

Louis miró sobre su hombro a su pareja. -Él es hermoso. ―Harry se ruborizó, sus dedos se movieron a la mandíbula de Louis y con su pulgar acarició el labio inferior. Louis tenía urgencia de ponerse de rodillas ahí en la cocina y chupar a Harry hasta que colapsara.

-No es justo, siempre consigues un hottie -Rebecca dijo con un puchero.

-Ahora son todos tuyos. Yo me quedaré con este. - Louis olvidó que George estaba en la cocina cuando miró los ojos de Harry y éste deslizó su pulgar dentro de la boca de Louis. Su lengua recorrió la yema y sus labios se cerraron alrededor del dedo. Comenzó a chuparlo con entusiasmo viendo a Harry cerrar los ojos y abrir los labios. Harry gimió y Louis dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

Louis se puso de pie, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y chupaba la lengua de Harry. Harry acomodó una de sus piernas entre las suyas y Louis presionó sus bolas en ella, necesitaba la presión para aliviarse. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás cuando Harry chupó su camino por su cuello. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por la espalda de Louis mientras él se acercaba. Louis se rodó en su pierna más duro. Él estaba tan cerca.

Cuando Harry tomó y apretó su pene a través del traje de cirugía, Louis gritó, disparando en sus pantalones. Harry chupaba su cuello, frotando la sensible piel mientras Louis flotaba de regreso.

-Santa mierda, no me extraña que Tank me atacara anoche.

Louis miró sobre su hombro. George estaba ahí de pie con la boca abierta, la espátula en la mano, humo salía de la estufa.

-Tu comida se quema. -Louis señaló a la estufa aun cuando las palabras parecían no haber sido registradas.

-Mierda. -George se giró, raspó las papas y las tiró al fregadero.

Louis se giró de nuevo. Los ojos verde bosque de Harry estaban profundamente fijos en él. Se estiró y besó a su pareja. La pierna de Harry afortunadamente seguía entre las suyas. La mano de Harry se deslizó por la pretina de los pantalones y deslizó sus dedos por la grieta del culo de Louis, tocando su estrellado agujero.

-Dios sí. -Louis se empujó hacia atrás. El dedo se deslizó dentro de su agujero mientras Harry lo veía con la mandíbula tensa y una determinada mirada como si quisiera que Louis se corriera de nuevo. Louis se empujó a ese dedo y otro fue agregado. Harry colocó su mano libre en la espalda de Louis, evitando que cayera hacia atrás.

-Ah, amigos. Sigo aquí. -George se limpió la garganta.

Harry empujó su dedo más profundamente, haciendo que Louis subiera por su muslo. Oh, joder, él iba a correrse de nuevo solo con esa fija mirada de determinación en él, esa tensa mandíbula y esa delgada línea de sus labios. Harry giró los dedos, golpeando la próstata de Louis y Louis gritó descargando una segunda vez. Harry le daba ligeros besos por el cuello y frotaba su espalda.

-Ahora regreso. -George corrió fuera de la cocina pero no sin que antes Louis viera el bulto que presionaba el frente de sus jeans.

-¿Quieres hacer más?- Harry murmuró en su cuello.

-Por favor, jódeme -Louis rogó. Harry lo giró bajando los pantalones de cirugía y bajó sus jeans hasta las rodillas, con el semen de Louis lubricó su agujero. Louis gritó cuando Harry entró en él, tomándolo de las caderas mientras Louis se agarraba del mostrador. Era difícil abrir las piernas con sus pantalones de cirugía en sus tobillos, deteniéndolo en el lugar. Harry lo levantó apoyándolo en el mostrador mientras lo penetraba como un taladro hidráulico.

-Oh, mierda -dijo Maverick y salió de la cocina.

-Más duro, Harry -Louis gimió mientras Harry se empujaba más duro. La mano de Harry tomó el pene de Louis y comenzó a jalarlo de arriba abajo mientras partía a Louis en dos. Louis bajó la cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió, Harry gritó detrás de él. Cayó hacia el mostrador, eso no era bueno para nada, ahora quería dormir.

Harry suavemente lo bajó, levantó los pantalones de cirugía hasta su cintura y lo jaló hacia su pecho. -No puedo moverme ―Louis gimió. Suaves labios besaron la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras Harry lo movía a una silla y lo sentaba.

-George dejó los huevos. ¿Los quieres?- Harry tomó el plato y sirvió los huevos.

-Seguro. -Louis movió su mano sin fuerza hacia Harry, no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza necesaria para levantar el brazo y comer. Había tenido el más fantástico sexo de su vida. Harry era como una adicción de la que no podía tener suficiente. Louis miró al lobo y sabía que había caído profundamente enamorado del hombre. Harry era todo lo que Louis había estado buscando.

Harry colocó el plato en la mesa, giró el asiento de Louis y se sentó a su lado, alimentándolo con los huevos. Él abría su boca, tomando lo que Harry le daba, pero realmente no lo estaba saboreando.

-Necesitas dormir, bebé. -Harry tocó su cara tiernamente haciendo que se derritiera de nuevo.

Louis bajó la mirada, impactado de ver el plato vacío. Ni siquiera recordaba haber comido tanto. -Vamos, te llevaré. ―Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras su pareja lo jalaba de la silla, estaba demasiado saciado como para discutir.

Harry lo sostuvo fuerte mientras lo llevaba arriba de las escaleras. Louis quería protestar cuando el lobo lo sentó, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando Harry comenzó a desnudarlo. Louis obedientemente levantó las piernas cuando Harry bajaba su ropa y se la quitaba y la enrollaba.

Su pareja fue al cuarto de baño, humedeció una toalla y regresó para limpiarlo de sus juegos en la cocina, la tela caliente se sentía maravillosa en su piel.

-Duerme. -Harry besó su frente, retiró su cabello de los ojos mientras Louis cerraba los ojos y se olvidaba de que el mundo exterior existía.

🥀

Maverick asomó la cabeza por la esquina, revisando cada centímetro cuadrado del estudio antes de mirar sobre su hombro y asentir. -Todo despejado.

Cecil, la pareja de Maverick, entró y todas las demás parejas lo siguieron. Cecil se giró hacia Maverick, rodando los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. -Nosotros no somos vírgenes ni puritanos, sabemos cómo se ve el sexo -Cecil señaló con su dedo su pecho y el del Alfa-. Nosotros nos hemos convertido en unos expertos en eso. No necesitamos que nos protejas.

Maverick entrecerró los ojos y vio fijamente a Cecil, su mandíbula tensa. -Mi pareja no necesita ver a otras parejas teniendo sexo.

Cecil resopló colocándose detrás de él y frotando su trasero. ―Seguro como el infierno que verlos te encendió. -Cecil pensó que Maverick iba a partirlo por la mitad esa mañana.

-Ese no es el punto y lo sabes -Maverick gruñó-. El punto es... bueno... cuando piense en eso, tú serás el primero en saberlo ―gruñó.

Cecil quedó impactado por un momento. Era extremadamente raro que su pareja se ruborizara. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era sexy como el infierno ver que al gran Alfa se le anudaba la lengua.

-¿Él se fue?- Drew murmuró.

Cecil se giró y vio al grupo. Caminó hacia la entrada del estudio y asomó la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo. -Él se fue.

-Esto es mejor que esos eróticos libros que Remi me compró ―dijo Drew excitado mientras todas las parejas salían de puntas. Ellos subieron los escalones, esperando encontrar a la nueva pareja en una posición comprometedora fuera de la recámara. Parecía que a ellos no les importaba en dónde estaban cuando la urgencia los golpeaba, parecían conejos.

Gracias a los dioses Melonee estaba confinada a su habitación hasta que los granos rojos desaparecieran. A Cecil le recordó cómo se sentía cuando recién se emparejó con Maverick. Lo excitado y emocionado que estaba. Su Alfa no parecía tener suficiente de él y Cecil estaba más que seguro que nunca tendría suficiente de su hermoso para morirse pareja.

Maverick había arrastrado a Cecil fuera del estudio esa mañana, recorrieron el pasillo y luego lo lanzó en el escritorio de su oficina, desgarró la ropa de Cecil y lo penetró. Cecil tenía que ver a qué venía todo ese revuelo.

-Quizás arriba de las escaleras -Oliver murmuró. Ellos estaban siendo muy silenciosos debido al excepcional oído de los lobos Timber.

-Vamos. -Cecil se llevó su dedo a la boca mientras buscaban a la recién formada pareja.

🥀

Harry besaba la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis cuando su pareja levantó un libro. Parecía que él no podía tener suficiente.

Era adicto al olor de su pareja, el ver la pasión en él cuando se corría y la manera que gritaba el nombre de Harry. Todo tenía un efecto afrodisíaco que encendía la sangre de Harry.

-Te quiero. -Harry besó las palabras en la piel mientras su lengua seguía un rastro por el cuello de su pareja.

Louis gimió, empujó su culo hacia la ingle de Harry. Presionó su erección contra los redondos globos de su pareja, sus necesidades aumentaron en espiral con ese acto.

Harry pasó su mano por arriba de la espalda de su pareja y suavemente lo empujó hacia el escritorio de la biblioteca. Deslizó sus manos dentro de los verdes pantalones y lentamente los bajó hasta los tobillos de Louis. Harry depositó una lluvia de besos por la columna de Louis y entonces sobre cada montículo antes de pasar su lengua por la apretada estrella.

-Oh, infiernos. -Louis levantó una de las piernas y empujó su trasero hacia atrás, moviendo su cuerpo hacia la lengua de Harry.

Harry lamió alrededor de su arrugado agujero, su pulgar deslizándose dentro hasta que su lengua siguió el rastro hacia el sur, pasando sobre las bolas de Louis que se apretaban contra el cuerpo de su pareja.

-Harry, por favor. Te necesito -Louis gimió.

Sexo era algo que Harry sabía hacer bien, y él iba a darle ese regalo a su pareja una y otra vez.

Louis parecía florecer cuando Harry lo tocaba. Él seguía sin estar totalmente desnudo frente a él. Siempre tomaba a su pareja por detrás excepto, cuando lo reclamó, y Louis no pudo verlo en la oscuridad de la camioneta.

Harry no se sentía capaz de ver el horror en él de nuevo. Louis estaba seguro de que su pareja solo bajaba sus pantalones hasta las rodillas cuando lo tomaba. Nada más. Harry le permitió a Louis tocar sus cicatrices bajo la camiseta, pero era todo lo que le permitía. Louis estaba determinado a tocarlo, pero Harry cedía con él solo con eso.

-Jódeme, ahora -Louis demandó con un gruñido.

Harry sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante de su bolsillo y lo vertió en el rosado agujero de su pareja. Lanzó el paquete vacío al escritorio mientras empujaba tres dedos al interior.

Ellos habían jodido mucho en los pasados dos días, su pareja estaba listo, pero Harry siempre lo estiraba primero. Louis era frágil. No se arriesgaría a dañarlo.

Cuándo el cuarto dedo entró cómodamente en el interior, Harry sabía que él estaba listo. Aún seguía gruñéndose por haber tomado tan duro a su pareja en la cocina esa mañana. Eso había sido tosco y egoísta, algo que Harry nunca haría de nuevo. Su pareja era su mundo. Él nunca lo lastimaría.

Tomando su pene, Harry lo alineó y entonces lo hundió profundamente en la dulce y gloriosa estrella. Sus caninos comenzaron a extenderse con las poderosas sensaciones que lo recorrían. El cuarto se volvió carmesí cuando sus ojos también cambiaron.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás, a sus hombros. Sentía que nunca se había sentido así antes. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y pasó un dedo sobre su pene, sintiendo que su eje y dedo eran apretados por el cuerpo de Louis. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al ver el lugar de contacto.

-Oh mi Dios, Harry. Si, más -Louis gemía.

Harry lentamente deslizó un segundo dedo dentro, entonces un tercero. Comenzó a moverse, asombrado de cuanto se estiraba su pareja para él. -¿Te lastimo? O ¿Quieres más, Louis?- Harry preguntó mientras se empujaba adentro y afuera.

-No, no me lastimas. Quiero más.  _Siii_  -Louis siseó.

Harry sacó sus dedos, buscó dentro de su bolsillo del frente el mini vibrador, se tomó un momento para lubricarlo y entonces sacó su pene. Su pareja protestó con un gemido, pero Harry colocó una mano en su espalda. -Sigue inmóvil, Louis.

-Está bien -Louis acordó jadeando.

Alineando el vibrador con su pene, Harry lentamente se empujó de nuevo adentro. Sabía que él tenía un largo pene que era más que suficiente para complacer a su pareja, pero Harry quería ver esto, quería darle a su pareja la experiencia que sabía que Louis disfrutaría.

Presionó el pequeño botón en la punta, el vibrador cobró vida.

-Harry -Louis gritó aferrándose al escritorio.

Harry finalmente sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su pareja movía sus caderas para empalarse totalmente en el pene de Harry y el juguete.

Harry lo fijó sosteniéndolo en la base de su pene, así no perdería el agarre del pequeño juguete de silicón púrpura. Una vez que lo tuvo firmemente, se empujó duro, dándole a Louis el placer por el que desgarraba el escritorio.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry tomó las caderas de Louis, deteniéndolo mientras cubría la espalda de Louis con su pecho. -Sostente Louis. Quiero que sientas esto. -Su voz era gruesa en el oído de Louis. Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo el vibrador zumbar a través de todo el cuerpo de Louis, llevando a ambos cerca del borde.

-Harry, por favor muévete. Voy a correrme -Louis jadeó.

-Córrete para mí. Déjame sentir tu cuerpo explotar - Harry gimió en su oreja y Louis gritó. Harry tomó la base de nuevo, entrando en su pareja, hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de su pareja mientras el cuarto explotaba alrededor. Brillantes luces brillaban mientras se corría.

El pecho de Harry se expandía y se contaría con fuerza mientras veía a su pareja pegado debajo de él. Esa era la vista más erótica que podría ver.

Pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Louis sintiendo el sudor cubriendo la espalda de su pareja.

Harry lentamente removió su flácido pene y el juguete. Dejó el juguete en el escritorio y jaló a Louis a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo fuerte.

Nunca en su vida nadie lo había aceptado de la manera en que Louis lo hacía, y por primera vez en su vida llena de tormentos, Harry se había enamorado.

Sabía que el doctor se merecía a alguien mejor que a un descartado, pero Harry estaba determinado a hacer lo que fuera por mantener a Louis en sus brazos. 

🥀

Cecil se limpió la garganta. Vio alrededor a las otras parejas mientras sentía su piel ruborizarse. -Voy a buscar a Maverick, hasta luego.

Cecil corrió de la puerta de la biblioteca, listo para descargar mientras corría por el pasillo. Ahora él podía ver por qué Maverick lo había atacado esa mañana. Una parte de su cerebro lo reprendía por invadir la privacidad de la nueva pareja. Pero la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba saltando de alegría por haberlo visto y no podía esperar a llegar con su pareja. Si, él fue travieso con eso y a quién le importaba.

-Yo también. -Johnny se giró y corrió hacia las escaleras con todas las otras parejas corriendo a buscar a sus guerreros.

🥀

-Puedes acompañarme -Louis ofreció mientras tomaba su bata de médico-. Necesito algo para cambiarme. Pantalones con semen no es mi estilo. -Se reía mientras sacaba su cabello del cuello de la bata.

Harry gruñó. -No me gusta el hecho de que dejes la casa. No es seguro. Aún no sabemos quién te buscaba en el hospital. No me gusta esto. Tank irá con nosotros -Harry estableció cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y viéndose como que no iba a ceder ni un ápice.

-Está bien, lo que quieras. ¿Estás listo?- Louis aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer con su trabajo. Sabía que aún lo tenía.

¿Pero lo quería?

Tenía algo mejor aquí, algo mejor que todos esos turnos en la sobrepoblada ciudad.

Eso era demasiado impersonal. Aun soñaba con trabajar en la clínica de un pequeño pueblo, donde él conociera a las familias que tratara. El bono extra en eso es que saldría de debajo del pulgar de su padre. No era por eso que lo quería, pero seguro que era un gran incentivo. Trabajar con su padre era como ser estrangulado más y más entre más tiempo trabajaba ahí.

Harry deslizó su mano dentro de la de Louis mientras salían de la recámara y descendían las escaleras para buscar a Tank.

Lo encontraron sentado en la cocina viendo con adoración a su pareja mientras George cocinaba ante la estufa.

Harry soltó la mano de Louis y entonces la colocó en su pequeña espalda. Louis nunca había sido tan tocado en su vida, y amaba cada minuto de eso. Él podría morir ese día si Harry dejara de tocarlo cada cinco segundos.

-Tank, ¿puedes acompañarnos? Mi pareja necesita recuperar sus artículos personales -Harry preguntó mientras sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de Louis.

-Seguro. -Tank se puso de pie y los vio a los dos entrecerrando los ojos-. Pero, nada de sexo, ¿está bien?

Harry apartó su mano desde detrás de la espalda de Louis y frotó su mentón. -No estoy seguro de ser capaz de mantener esa promesa. Pero trataré.

Louis nunca había visto a Harry juguetón antes, y era absolutamente adorable. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry y Louis estaba maravillado. Su pareja necesitaba sonreír más a menudo. Transformaba su cara de rudamente hermosa a jodidamente espectacular.

Tank suspiró y lanzó los brazos al aire. -Supongo que tengo que aceptar eso. ¿A dónde vamos?- Tank tomó algunas piezas más de pollo frito antes de ir detrás de ellos.

-¿Louis? -Harry se giró y le sonrió. Louis estaba distraído viendo su trasero. No le importaba una mierda. Harry tenía un trasero digno de verse. Podía sentir su pene endurecer solo con verlo.

-Uh, oh, mi condominio. -Louis caminó detrás de su pareja y deslizó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de Harry sintiéndose como un adolescente de nuevo. Su pene estaba duro, lo que era increíble considerando que tenía treinta y cinco años. Su resistencia pareció haberse triplicado desde que se unió a su lobo.

No se había corrido tantas veces desde que llegó a la pubertad, pero Harry asombrosamente lo llevó tantas veces al borde que Louis temía que su cuerpo se quedara seco.

Harry acercó a Louis tomando ligeramente sus muñecas. Reconocía la necesidad de Louis de estar cerca. Esa era otra de las cosas que Louis amaba acerca de su lobo. Harry siempre se aseguraba de que sus necesidades emocionales fueran satisfechas. Un hombre debería de estar loco para renunciar a Harry. No solo era atractivo como el infierno, él tenía todo el paquete, con cicatrices y todo. Podría comer galletas en la cama de Louis cuando quisiera.

Louis suspiró y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de Harry cuando llegaron a la camioneta. Harry se giró y tomó de la cintura a Louis levantándolo para sentarlo en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

-Oh, no, tú no vas a sentarte ahí con él. No habrá porno hoy ―Tank protestó cuando Harry subía a la camioneta.

-Mi pareja no se sentará solo, Tank. -Harry subió atrás cerrando la puerta de la camioneta de Tank.

-Maldición -Tank gruñó mientras caminaba hacia el frente y entraba al asiento del conductor. Harry lo vio sacar su teléfono celular y presionar algunos botones. Él miró a Harry por el espejo retrovisor. Harry sacó su lengua antes de que Tank alejara la vista.

-George, sal de tu escondite. Irás conmigo.

Harry miró a su pareja, parecía que Louis curvaba los labios hacia adentro para evitar reírse. Harry sonrió. Él amaba cuando su pareja sonreía o se reía. Era la siguiente mejor cosa que amaba de su hombre.

🥀

Ellos llegaron a la ciudad sin dar un espectáculo gratis. Harry quería tomar a su hermosa pareja en el asiento trasero pero Louis se rehusaba a darle al par de adelante alguna razón para quejarse. Harry se conformó con tocar a su pareja. Harry podía ver que George estaba ruborizado para cuando entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de Louis.

Estar con Louis era toda una experiencia nueva para Harry. Veía cosas que nunca había visto antes. Su pareja le abrió los ojos a un flujo de cosas y Harry absorbía todo como un cachorro aprendiendo cómo funciona el mundo de los humanos. Solamente que Harry no era un cachorro. Louis nunca se burlaría de él o lo insultaría mientras le enseñaba cómo funcionaba su mundo.

Los cuatro tomaron el elevador, Louis sacó una pequeña tarjeta de plástico y abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. - Siéntanse como en su casa mientras tomo algunas cosas -dijo Louis mientras se dirigía al cuarto trasero.

Harry se quedó junto a la puerta, viendo alrededor de la casa de su pareja. Esto era lujoso. Podía ver que a Louis le gustaban las cosas lindas. Harry no estaba seguro de poder darle eso. No es que no tuviera dinero. Harry solo no estaba seguro de poder acostumbrarse a todo esto. Se sentía abrumado. Él vivió toda su vida en medio ambientes escasos, viviendo solo con lo básico. Louis tenía de todo en su departamento.

Tenía un sofá de cuero que combinaba con las sillas. Lindas alfombras. Todo lindo y brillante alrededor. Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos del frente, sintiéndose un poco perdido en ese costoso lugar.

Se giró y gruñó cuando una mujer entró por la puerta del frente. Su primer instinto era proteger a su pareja, incluso de una mujer. Harry miró hacia la puerta en donde Louis había entrado, antes de ver de nuevo a la mujer.

-Oh mierda -ella gritó cuando vio a los tres hombres parados ahí-. No tengo dinero conmigo. -Ella dejó caer su bolsa y levantó las manos.

Harry se inclinó y levantó la pequeña bolsa rosa del suelo y se la dio a ella. Notó que las manos de ella temblaban cuando aceptó la bolsa. ¿La mujer tendría frío? Olfateó el aire y olió miedo saliendo de ella.

¿Por qué ella les tenía miedo? Ellos no habían hecho nada para que se asustara. Dio un bajo gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de por qué ella les temía. Harry se sintió insultado de que ella haya hecho esas suposiciones. Él sabía que era el patito feo, pero ella no tenía que hacer automáticamente suposiciones de que él podría dañarla.

-Yo-yo ¿Lou está aquí?- Ella aferraba su bolso contra su pecho, sus ojos se atrevieron a ver a los tres.

-¿Quién eres?- Harry preguntó irritado. Él la miraba de arriba abajo, molesto por el devaluado juicio de ella.

-Su prometida. -Ella colocó su mano en sus caderas, viendo a Harry-. Sabes, su pronto esposa. -Ella miraba a Harry desafiante, parecía molesta. Él ya no olía el miedo. Eso se había convertido en ira. A Harry le importaba una mierda que ella se enojara.

Harry exprimió su cabeza, buscando las frases humanas y costumbres que le eran familiares a eso. Las aletas de su nariz se movieron y él podía sentir el cambio luchar en su interior. -¿Su pareja?- rugió. Eso no podía ser, Louis era suyo y nadie le iba a quitar a su doctor.

-Harry -Tank gritó advirtiéndole cuando estaba cerca. George se movió más cerca de la mujer de una manera protectora.

-¡Yo soy su pareja!- Harry golpeó su pecho, enderezándose en toda su altura. Rabia como nunca antes había sentido lo recorría. A él no le importaba si ella era una mujer, él lucharía por mantener a su pareja.

-Oh, tú debes ser el hottie. -Ella se carcajeó y extendió la mano-. Soy Becky.

Harry estaba confundido con el rápido cambio de humor. Ahora ella estaba feliz. Maldición si las mujeres no eran demasiado confusas. -¿Qué es el hottie?- Harry despreció su mano.

-¿Becky?- Louis gritó cuando salió del cuarto de atrás.

-Uh, Lou, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Becky le preguntó viendo a Harry.

Harry alejó la vista de la mujer y vio a su pareja cruzar el cuarto. Gruñó cuando su pareja abrazó a esa Becky mujer. Si Louis no la soltaba iba haber serios problemas en este lujoso departamento.

-Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo para sentarse a hablar sobre eso. -Louis presentó a Becky con todos. Harry no estaba impresionado. Los celos tenían su vello erizado y sus garras hormigueando por salir de la punta de sus dedos.

Louis era la primera cosa buena que le sucedía en su vida y Harry se sentía amenazado. A él no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera. Tenía la urgencia de sacar a la mujer del departamento. Harry sabía que estaba actuando infantil, pero sus miedos de que Louis finalmente viera que él era un patito feo y lo dejara tenían sus nervios al tope.

La mujer era hermosa y Harry lo sabía. Obviamente lo sabía su pareja. Harry se acercó unos centímetros a su doctor queriendo jalar al hombre a sus brazos y establecer su reclamo.

-Necesito empacar algunas cosas. ¿Podrías visitarme después?- Harry se calmó algo cuando su pareja envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Harry lo jaló más cerca a su pecho y sintió como si le daba a esa mujer una frambuesa.

-Seguro, saldremos a comer, llámame. -Becky se despidió de todos moviendo la mano y se fue.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué ella dice que es tu pareja?- Harry bufó.

Su pareja suspiró. -Tomen asiento. -Louis les señaló a los tres el sofá y las sillas.

-No tienes que explicarnos nada a nosotros. -Tank tomó asiento en una silla y jaló a George a su regazo.

-No, no, merecen saber que no engaño a Harry. - Louis les sirvió a todos unas bebidas y se las entregó a todos.

-Mi padre ha planeado toda mi vida. -Louis comenzó a explicar mientras le daba un trago a su brandy-. Desde que era un niño pequeño, él ha planeado todo, hasta con quién me casaría y dónde trabajaría.

Harry gruñó, pero Louis no lo reconoció. En lugar de eso se deslizó en el regazo de Harry, pasando su mano arriba y abajo de la pierna de Harry. -Le dije que era gay, pero él dijo que eso no alteraba los planes que él había hecho. ' _Aguanta eso y_ _olvídalo_ ' me dijo.

-Eso es rudo -Tank ofreció.

-Él es el doctor William Tomlinson -Louis gruñó y tomó otro trago de su brandy-. De cualquier manera, Rebecca sabe que soy gay. Ella usa mi anillo porque sabe que no significa nada más que amistad. Nosotros tratábamos de encontrar la manera de salir de esto. Su padre es el director del hospital, él puede cerrarme muchas puertas si yo rompo el compromiso. Mi sueño es trabajar en una clínica en un pequeño pueblo. Sé que se oye tonto, pero quiero conocer a mis pacientes en un nivel más personal.

-Podrías trabajar en el Centro Médico. Está en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, la gente es agradable ahí. -George se movió hacia adelante-. Estoy seguro de que pueden necesitar tu ayuda. Probablemente no paguen para todo esto -George movió su mano alrededor del condominio de Louis-. Pero de cualquier manera vivirías con nosotros siendo la pareja de Harry. Todos los humanos de la casa podríamos necesitarte. Para serte honesto, el médico de los lobos es bueno, pero él está un poco atrasado en lo que respeta a nosotros los humanos.

-¿Qué acerca de una mala referencia de donde estoy trabajando ahora?- Louis finalmente sintió una chispa de esperanza. ¿Podría ser posible que tuviera el trabajo de sus sueños? Él quería creerlo, pero temía que fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mentalmente cruzó los dedos mientras Tank entraba en la conversación.

-Maverick puede hablar con ellos. Su financiamiento ayudó a construir el lugar -Tank comentó.

Louis se mordía el pulgar mientras veía a los dos hombres. Rezando como el infierno de que ellos supieran de lo que estaban hablando. -Llámale y pregúntale por mí, Tank. - Louis se sentía feliz. Finalmente podría salir de debajo de la tutela de su padre. Y el bono extra es que podía estar con su lobo sin turnos de trabajo de dos días. Louis se giró en el regazo de Harry, montándose a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry e inclinándose a besarlo.

-Ahí van de nuevo -George se rió mientras Tank hablaba de nuevo.

Louis pasó sus dedos a través del largo cabello ondulado de Harry. Envolvió sus dedos entre el cabello y los jaló ligeramente mientras tomaba posesión de la boca de Harry.

Louis quebró el beso y miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Harry. Su pene estaba tan duro que se presionaba contra el duro como roca abdomen de Harry. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo lo hacían gemir.

-Tómame -Louis demandó. Harry gruñó y se deslizó del sofá, cayendo ambos en el suelo.

Louis estaba excitado cuando Harry le bajó los pantalones y tragó su pene en su garganta. Era la primera vez que el lobo lo chupaba y Louis no podía tener suficiente.

-Juguetes, tengo juguetes en mi mesita de noche - Louis gritó mientras Harry lo chupaba profundamente en su garganta.

Su lobo dejó que el pene de Louis se deslizara fuera de sus labios y entonces le sonrió seductoramente. Harry se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación, y regresó en menos de cinco segundos, dejando caer el lubricante y un dildo al lado de la cadera de Louis. Harry empujó las piernas hacia atrás, lubricó su dolorido agujero y entonces lentamente insertó el juguete dentro de él. Louis jadeó cuando tomó el dildo dentro de su culo. Harry era mucho más grande, pero su pareja no lo había preparado tanto y esta vez sintió un ligero dolor y ardor.

Louis acomodó sus pies en los hombros de Harry mientras su lobo lamía un lado de su pene. Jodío el culo de Louis con el dildo, haciendo que gimiera de placer.

Louis se retorcía, jalando el cabello de Harry cuando él lo tomaba más profundamente.

Harry lamió su camino hasta la cabeza del pene de su pareja. Su pareja levantó la vista y le sonrió antes de tomar a Louis profundamente en su boca.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás con las oleadas de sensaciones que lo recorrían. Fuertes emociones que él nunca había sentido lo desgarraban hasta el alma mientras Harry probaba sus habilidades como amante. Louis gimió cuando Harry aplicó presión alrededor de su pene y lo llevó al cielo.

-Te amo, Harry -Louis gritó mientras se corría en la garganta de su pareja. Harry pareció volverse salvaje ante esas palabras.

Liberó el pene de Louis y entonces lo miró fijamente, Louis juraba que vio el brillo de lágrimas mientras se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba entre las piernas de Louis.

Harry acomodó las piernas de Louis sobre sus hombros y entró en él, empujándose dentro de Louis con la fuerza de una feroz tormenta. Harry se inclinó y capturó sus labios mientras lo jodía hasta la inconsciencia.

🥀

-¿Estás seguro que no lo lastimé?- Harry preguntó acurrucando a Louis en sus brazos. Él acariciaba la espalda de su pareja moviendo la mano de arriba abajo y maldiciéndose por perder el control.

-No, solo lo jodiste hasta el año siguiente. -George se reía-. Estará bien. -La pareja cowboy movió su mano como si desestimara las preocupaciones de Harry.

Tank y George habían corrido a la habitación extra y obtuvieron su propia liberación mientras Harry se volvía salvaje en el cuarto del frente.

-¿Entonces por qué no despierta?- Harry acariciaba la cara de su pareja, el miedo lo recorría mientras miraba a su pareja quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había vuelto loco cuando Louis cerró los ojos y no despertaba. Corrió a la recámara donde estaba la otra pareja, jaló a Tank medio desnudo fuera y demandó que hiciera algo. Tank solo le aconsejó que cubriera a su pareja. Eso no ayudó.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando los ojos de Louis comenzaron a moverse y finalmente los abrió. -Maldición, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?- Su pareja gimió con una sonrisa.

Ni en un millón de años entendería a los humanos. Harry jaló a su pareja más cerca, inhalando su aroma para calmarse mientras lo apretaba más fuerte en sus brazos.

-Maverick dice que tienes trabajo. Vamos a verlo cuando regresemos -Tank se rió.

George le dio un codazo a su pareja. -¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso ahora? Ellos van a estar como conejos de nuevo.

Tank gruñó. -Eso significa que te tendré de nuevo.

-Compórtate amigo. -George jaló a Tank de la silla y lo guió a la recámara extra-. Maldición y es mi turno esta vez.

-Hey. -Harry pasó sus manos por la cabeza de su pareja, apartando el cabello castaño de sus ojos-. Me asustaste.

-Hola. -Louis le sonrió-. Lo siento. -Su pareja se acurrucó más cerca.

Harry tragó saliva y preguntó:-¿Quisiste decir eso?

Louis frunció el ceño con confusión en sus ojos azules que veían fijamente a Harry. -¿Quise decir qué?

-¿Que me amabas?- Harry sabía que esas palabras fueron dichas con el calor de la pasión que no significaban nada cuando él se pusiera la ropa, pero si su pareja no había querido decirlo, él no creía ser capaz de manejar eso. Louis significaba el mundo para él y lo amaba profundamente.

-Sí -Louis asintió y se ruborizó.

-Yo... yo... yo también te amo. -Harry apretó los puños contra las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Se sentía débil y estúpido por llorar solo porque su pareja le había dicho que lo amaba y que quiso decirlo. Limpiándose las lágrimas, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana viendo hacia el interior de la noche.

-No lo hagas, déjame verte. -Louis giró la cabeza de su lobo. Harry de nuevo tensó la quijada y él podía decir que su pareja estaba luchando contra sus emociones mientras veía a los ojos a Louis.

Louis jaló la cabeza de su pareja y le dio un suave beso, antes de limpiarse la garganta para luchar contra sus propias lágrimas. -Necesito detenerme en el hospital. Avisar que ya no trabajaré ahí y recuperar mi cartera de mi casillero. -Louis se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Harry asintió pero no dijo nada. Él ayudó a Louis a vestirse. Louis notó que su lobo lo trataba como si fuera de cristal pero no dijo nada. Tenía la sensación de que Harry necesitaba eso ahora. Louis tenía que admitir que en una pequeña parte de su alma, también lo quería.

Louis empacó lo que quería llevarse, Harry le ayudó. Se rió cuando Tank y George salieron con una tonta sonrisa en sus caras.

-¿Esto es todo?- Tank preguntó mientras llevaba las cajas a la camioneta. Louis asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Louis se giró hacia George.

-Seguro.

-¿Por qué usas una botella de agua en una funda para pistola? No tienes que contestarme si no quieres. -Louis le dio a su pareja la última caja mientras apagaba todas las luces.

-Fui atacado por un vampiro. El maldito estuvo cerca de matarme. El mito acerca de que cambias es falso, pero ahora mi sed es insaciable y anhelo la carne sangrando. Tank me hizo esto, para poder tener las manos libres. -George señaló hacia la funda y levantó la vista y miró a su pareja con tanta reverencia que Louis alejó la mirada.

-Así que no solo tenemos lobos y tigres sino también vampiros. Realmente necesito hacerme esa tomografía. - Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras Harry envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y besaba la cima de su cabeza.

-No, tú no estás loco. El resto del mundo lo está. -George le sonrió.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y se rió. -Si tú lo dices.

Los cuatro subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al hospital. Louis tenía un nudo en el estómago cuando estuvieron ante el enorme edificio frente a ellos. Tenía la sensación de que esto no iba a ser lindo. Su padre no era de los que dejaban las cosas ir.

Tank llegó al estacionamiento de emergencias y apagó el motor. Louis se mordió el labio y veía hacia el hospital. Harry salió y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis ayudándolo a salir de la camioneta. Tank y George salieron también.

Louis miró a Harry palmeando su pecho. -Realmente no me voy a tardar -Louis prometió.

Harry tomó su mano y la sostuvo. -No te voy a dejar ir sin vigilancia -gruñó.

-Bien, vamos. -Louis jaló a su lobo al interior, Tank y George los siguieron de cerca.

Tan pronto como entraron al departamento de emergencias, Louis vio a su padre dirigirse hacia ellos viéndose más enojado que el infierno. ¿Eso era nuevo?

-¿Qué infiernos significa esto? Has perdido la cabeza dejando tu turno a la mitad, y ¿quiénes son estos rufianes?- El doctor William Tomlinson reprendió a su hijo mientras señalaba a los hombres detrás de Louis.

Louis rodó los ojos.  _«Aquí_ _vamos».-_ Hola, padre. Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?

-No me vengas con eso. ¡Quiero respuestas!- La cara de su padre era de un rojo oscuro.

-Bien, aquí está mi respuesta. Renuncio. -Louis le hizo señas a los tres que lo siguieran y entró a la sala de descanso de los médicos y la cruzó para dirigirse al cuarto de casilleros. Vació su casillero, rezando porque su querido padre lo dejara así. De algún modo Louis sabía que esto no había terminado.

Los cuatro entraron a la sala de descanso y Louis sintió su temperamento elevarse cuando su padre se dirigió hacia ellos.

-No puedes hacer eso. No encontrarás trabajo en ningún lado, te prometo eso, y ¿qué acerca de tu prometida?- Louis veía cómo su padre cambiaba a tres tipos diferentes de rojo. Su ira desapareció cuando Harry colocó su mano en la baja espalda de Louis. Esa pequeña muestra de apoyo era suficiente para calmarlo.

-Sabes, vas a tener un ataque cardíaco si no aprendes a controlar tu temperamento. -Le sonrió a su padre. Se sentía libre por primera vez en su vida, y él no iba a permitir que su padre arruinara eso.

-Qué tú... -Su padre levantó las manos entrecerrando los ojos a una ranura.

Harry se colocó frente a Louis, evitando que el padre de Louis golpeara a su hijo. -Te mataré -amenazó al hombre frente a él.

Louis estaba impactado, nunca su padre le había levantado la mano. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Que él no había seguido sus planes, gran problema. ¿Eso era lo que le importaba? ¿Sus deseos cumplidos por encima de la felicidad de Louis?

Su padre resopló frente a Harry. -Tú cambiaste la cabeza de mi hijo, ¿verdad? Mírate. -Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo a Harry, con malestar-. No eres digno ni de lustrar sus zapatos. ¿Quién te cortó la cara? Tu madre que fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para no ir más abajo a tu cuello.

-¡Padre!- Louis estaba en shock, no podía creerlo. Tank tuvo que alejar a su lobo de su padre-. Nunca me hables de nuevo -Louis gruñó las palabras que salieron de entre sus dientes mientras colocaba su dedo a pocos centímetros de la cara de su padre. Él se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Los tres hombres lo siguieron de cerca, Louis estaba mortificado con la conducta de su padre.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

Louis se giró, no le importó quien lo oyera mientras gritaba. ―La única cosa que lamento es ser tu hijo. -Él tomó la mano de su pareja, jalándolo para salir como un infierno de ahí.

No podía creer no haber visto nunca la verdadera naturaleza de su padre antes. Él llegó a la camioneta y se dio cuenta que había olvidado algo en su condominio. -Mierda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry preguntó acercando más cerca a Louis.

-Tenemos que regresar a mi departamento.

Tank los llevó y entró al estacionamiento subterráneo. Los cuatro salieron y caminaron hacia el elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Louis gimió. Era el hombre del hospital y había alguien más con él. Louis se alejó cuando el hombre lo notó y siseó, sus colmillos brillaron con la luz del elevador.

Harry olió el miedo de su pareja antes de ver a los dos hombres. Rápidamente jaló a Louis detrás de él mientras sus caninos salían a través de sus encías.

-¿Dónde está, doc?- uno de ellos demandó.

-Oh, infiernos -Louis gritó detrás de Harry enterrando los dedos en la espalda de su pareja.

Harry ignoró el dolor. No había manera de que permitiera que los dos chupasangres tuvieran a su pareja. Finalmente tenía a alguien que lo amaba y no lo iba a perder.

-Regresen a la camioneta -les gritó.

Louis tomó a George y corrió a la camioneta.

-¿Listo?- Tank preguntó.

-Infiernos si -Harry gruñó mientras rodaba sus hombros y le sonreía a los dos vampiros-. Muéstrame lo que te enseñó tu mamá niñita.

El primero atacó en el momento exacto en que las garras de Harry salían de sus dedos. Él desgarró el pecho del vampiro y golpeó su cara al mismo tiempo. Los movimientos de Harry eran ágiles y precisos. El hombre no muerto se tambaleó hacia atrás pero se recuperó rápidamente y lo atacó.

Harry sabía que él no tenía la fuerza de los lobos Timber. Los lobos Grises dependían de su número, no de su fuerza. La cosa se fue a la derecha pero se giró a la velocidad de la luz a la izquierda de Harry. Saltó hacia la espalda de Harry tratando de hundir sus colmillos en el hombro de Harry.

Con lo estúpido que era ese pensamiento, él no quería más cicatrices en él. Louis ya tenía que tratar con suficientes de ellas. Harry se corrió hacia atrás golpeándolo tan duro como pudo contra la pared. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás hacia la cara del vampiro.

Harry se giró y golpeó a la criatura no muerta contra un pilar de cemento, destrozándolo efectivamente.

Harry tragó aire antes de levantarse. Sentía como si hubiera probado todo con esa cosa. Ahora podía ver por qué Montana usaba armas.

-Vigílalo -Tank gritó.

Harry maldijo. Él había dejado a su mente vagar y ahora el vampiro estaba luchando para llegar hacia la camioneta. Él temía cambiar. Ellos estaban en un estacionamiento subterráneo en la ciudad. Si alguien los veía ahora, eso se vería como unos humanos luchando. Si él cambiaba, nadie sabría lo que los humanos podrían hacer.

Él se dio la oportunidad de ver hacia su pareja que estaba sentado dentro de la camioneta con una expresión de horror.

Harry gruñó. Nadie se metería con su pareja. El hombre había traído a su oscuridad todo un nuevo mundo lleno de pasión y amor y esa criatura no iba a quitárselo.

Saltando en el aire, Harry aterrizó en la espalda del vampiro y hundió sus colmillos en los duros hombros, desgarrando la carne con frenesí. Su peso había lanzado a la criatura contra el concreto, sus garras destrozaban su espalda. Tenía que destruirlo mientras estuviera arriba.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?-oyó a Tank decir y luego carcajearse. Harry nunca entendía al guerrero. Él sabía que Tank usaba líneas de películas, pero como él nunca las había visto estaba perdido.

Harry olió a su pareja. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Louis y George salir de la camioneta con una barra de hierro. Ahora no era el momento para que su pareja tratara de ayudar. El vampiro también debió verlos, porque renovó sus esfuerzos para liberarse moviéndose bajo su peso.

-Regresa a la camioneta -Harry le gritó a su pareja.

-Joder, te ves caliente. -Louis sonrió. ¿Qué estaba mal con su pareja? Él sabía que tenía los colmillos extendidos y que estaba manchado de sangre. Sus ojos eran carmesí y sus garras eran afiladas y sobresalían... ¿pero caliente?

-Ahora -gruñó.

-Bien, recuérdame cuando trate de ayudarte de nuevo ―Louis bufó antes de abrir la puerta de la camioneta y volver a entrar. Quizás su pareja sí necesitaba esa tomografía. Él le había explicado a Harry lo que era eso y eso parecía ser algo adecuado para su loca pareja.

-Ya me cansé de jugar contigo -Harry golpeó el cuerpo bajo él. Con toda su fuerza separó la carne de los huesos y desgarró la garganta del vampiro. No estaba seguro de cómo matar a alguien que ya estaba muerto, pero ese método pareció ser suficientemente bueno. La cosa no se movía.

-No, Hazz. Usa tus garras y arráncale el corazón -Tank le gritó desde unos carros de distancia. Harry asintió. Giró la cosa y clavó sus garras esperando que su delicada pareja no lo viera como una salvaje exhibición.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -oyó a su pareja comentar. Adivinó que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué infiernos hago con esto?- Harry preguntó sosteniendo el músculo en su mano.

-No sé, guárdalo como trofeo -Tank bromeó.

-Úsalo como pisapapeles -su pareja le gritó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era una ducha.

-Joder.

Harry rápidamente se giró hacia donde Tank veía, pensando que más vampiros venían. Sus ojos siguieron lo que Tank señalaba. Había cámaras de seguridad en todo el estacionamiento grabando todo lo que sucedía en el lugar.

-¿Ahora qué?- Harry preguntó viendo alrededor para ver si alguien venía.

-Vamos a ver quién estaba viéndonos. -Tank hizo a un lado el cuerpo y caminó hacia ellos.

Harry caminó hacia la camioneta, limpiándose las manos lo mejor que pudo en su camiseta y tomó a su pareja de la cintura y lo bajó suavemente. -No puedes quedarte aquí. Vienes con nosotros.

-¿Y yo soy hígado molido?- George bufó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Humanos. -Vamos, George.

-No soy un perro. -George ignoró la mano de Harry y salió del otro lado.

Ellos tomaron el elevador hacia la oficina de seguridad siguiendo las indicaciones de Louis. La perilla de la puerta estaba doblada y la puerta entreabierta. Eso no era bueno. - Quédate detrás de mí -Harry le dijo a su pareja.

-Está bien. -Louis se agarró de la parte de atrás de su camisa. Harry podía sentir sus dedos temblar. Llevó su mano hacia atrás y suavemente apretó la muñeca de su pareja.

-Estoy bien. -Louis frotó su cara en la espalda de Harry. Nunca había visto a alguien tan afectuoso como su pareja antes. Florecía cuando lo tocaba.

Los cuatro entraron a la oficina de seguridad, esperando otra pelea. Harry se preparó para defender lo que era suyo, pero no había nadie.

-Aw, hombre. -Tank rodeó el escritorio y se arrodilló. Un hombre humano estaba muerto en el suelo, la piel de su garganta arrancada.

Tank se levantó, soltó una respiración y tomó su teléfono celular. Presionó unos números y lo llevó a su oreja. -Maverick, necesitamos a Nero.

🥀

Louis se apoyó contra la pared viendo al pequeño hombre hacer sus cosas. Cómo lograba teclear usando los guantes de látex, eso nadie lo sabía. Nero les había asegurado a todos que él podía hacer todo, que se alejaran. Esas no fueron exactamente sus palabras, pero Louis captó lo esencial de eso, con mucha tartamudez y los  _'es... complicado'_  que lanzaba.

Su mano tembló cuando la levantó para pasarla por su cabello. Harry se alejó del grupo y se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?

Louis se rio nerviosamente. -Seguro. Solo trato con leones, tigres y osos, oh Dios.

-No entiendo. -Harry acunó su cara y la levantó para verlo a los ojos, su pulgar acaricio sus pómulos. ¿Por qué cada vez que el lobo hacia eso él se perdía en esos ojos verdes?

-Nada. Solo no tenía idea de cuántas criaturas de otros mundos existían y me rodeaban. -La imagen de su pareja siendo salvaje seguía en su mente. No mintió cuando le dijo a Harry que eso era caliente. Pero lo que no le dijo era que también lo asustaba como el infierno. No es que creyera que su pareja pudiera dañarlo. Es solo que no lo había esperado.

Claro que lo había visto cambiar a lobo frente a sus ojos, pero lo que había visto hoy era totalmente diferente. Más primitivo.

-Te llevaré a tu departamento. ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas de ahí?- Harry preguntó suavemente.

-Honestamente ahora no lo recuerdo. -Él estaba más enfocado en ver a los guerreros disponer de los cuerpos y de levantar la sangre. Más enfocado en Nero limpiando las grabaciones que se tomaron del lugar.

No importaba si quería salir de esta aventura de ciencia ficción o no, él no podía. El pensar en dejar a su lobo era demasiado intolerable. Él estaría en esto por unos largos mil años según Tank, así que era mejor que se acostumbrara a esto.

Louis le sonrió a Harry. -Estoy bien. Es solo el impacto.

-¿Sabes que nunca dejaré que ninguna persona o cosa te lastime, verdad?

-Lo sé. -Y lo sabía. Harry había luchado con la criatura salida del infierno para defenderlo, y Louis sabía sin dudarlo que Harry podría morir para mantenerlo a salvo. Si eso no decía que lo amaba nada lo haría.

-También siento lo de tu padre.

-Lo siento. -Harry pasó la punta de sus dedos por las mejillas de Louis. La única razón por la que el padre de su pareja seguía vivo era porque era su padre. Si alguien más le hablaba a su pareja de esa forma de nuevo, él podría matarlo.

Y si otro vampiro amenazaba lo que era suyo, entonces Harry podía encontrar el aquelarre cuando estuvieran dormidos y quemarlos reduciéndolos a solo marcas en la tierra.

🥀

Ellos estaban acostados en la cama, Harry sosteniendo cerca a su pareja, sus manos recorriendo su espalda lisa y sin defectos.

Él le había preguntado sobre su comentario de los leones y lo demás. Su pareja era paciente con él. Se tomaba su tiempo para explicarle las cosas sin hacerlo sentir como un tonto. Él amaba mucho a su doctor.

Louis se giró en los brazos de Harry. -Muéstrame.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y miró fijamente los ojos color azul de su pareja. -¿Qué, pareja?

-A ti, tus cicatrices. -Louis lo miraba intensamente. Pánico total recorrió a Harry al pensar que su pareja viera realmente cómo era-. Por favor.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. -¿Por qué?

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por el temblor en su voz. Su pareja tomó la orilla de su camiseta y la levantó, exponiendo años de abuso y dolor.

Louis se inclinaba hacia adelante y besaba cada centímetro de piel que comenzaba a exponer. Pasó su lengua por el vello que iba desde su ombligo a la pretina de sus pantalones de pijama. Louis levantó la camiseta lo suficiente para besar la primera cicatriz revelada. Tembló cuando vio el horror.

Harry tomó la camiseta y trató de bajarla. Louis no podía ver eso. Su pareja podría odiarlo o verlo con lástima en sus ojos. No ahora, ni nunca su hermoso hombre debería verlo. Él era un patito feo y siempre lo sería. ¿Por qué su pareja no podía solo aceptar eso y dejarlo pasar?

Louis frotó el dorso de las manos de Harry. Miró a Harry y entonces Harry levantó su camiseta con la ayuda de las manos de su pareja. Ellas lo guiaban, mostrando lo que le habían hecho por rehusarse a seguir órdenes. Sus manos temblaban mientras Louis besaba su abdomen. Esos besos parecían calentar su piel en cualquier lugar que los labios de Louis lo tocaban.

Subió su camiseta unos centímetros más, Louis besó la más fea cicatriz de todas ellas. Iba desde el pezón izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha. Una húmeda lengua la recorrió y su pareja acarició su mano. Pronto todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció cuando su pareja jalaba la camiseta por sobre su cabeza.

-Por favor, no lo hagas -Harry rogó suavemente.

-Shh, eres hermoso. -La lengua de Louis chupaba la cicatriz de su pezón, tomándolo dentro de su boca.

-No, soy un patito feo. -Harry rápidamente alejó las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara antes de que su pareja pudiera verlas.

-Pensé que eras mi lobo -Louis bromeó pasando sus manos por el pecho de Harry. Harry lo miró fijamente. No había malestar ni lástima en sus ojos, pero lo que veía era una inalterada lujuria. Harry cerró los ojos. Esto era demasiado. Solo malditamente demasiado.

-Mírame -Louis rogó mientras tomaba la pretina de los pantalones y los bajaba. Él estaba totalmente desnudo por primera vez desde que había estado en manos de su cruel ex Alfa. Harry lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a su pareja. Sus dedos hormigueaban por tomar los cobertores y cubrir su vergüenza.

Los ojos de Louis recorrían su desnuda forma como si la apreciara. -Maldición, es un lindo cuerpo, ¿por qué lo escondes de mí?

Harry giró la cabeza y vio dentro de los ojos de Louis el gran amor que había en su corazón y sintió como si la tumba en la que se había encerrado finalmente se abriera. Louis se inclinó hacia adelante para besar una lágrima que Harry ni siquiera había sentido caer de su ojo. -Yo te tengo -Louis prometió.

Harry asintió, confiando en que su pareja nunca le daría la espalda, ya que no lo odiaba por estar tan roto. Vio cómo Louis tomó el lubricante, lubricó el pene de Harry y entonces subió sobre él, empalándose mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Harry pasando sus dedos por cada una de las cicatrices.

-Tan hermoso -Louis murmuró mientras tomaba el pene de Harry. Harry gruñó, girando a su pareja y acomodando las piernas de su pareja sobre sus brazos-. Jódeme, lobo. - Louis se carcajeó mientras arqueaba su espalda permitiéndole a Harry entrar más profundamente. Sus empujones se convirtieron en largos golpes haciendo que Harry se sintiera posesivo con su pareja. Louis lo aceptaba con cicatrices y todo. Él quería gritar a los cuatro vientos con cada uno de sus alientos que su hombre lo amaba.

-Mío -Harry gruñó y se inclinó y lamió el cuello de Louis.

-Tuyo. Solo tuyo. -Louis pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry mientras le gritaba-. Jódeme, más duro, lobo.

Harry empujó las piernas de Louis hacia atrás, sus ojos fijos en el lugar en donde sus cuerpos se unían, y gimió ante la hermosa vista. Sus empujes aumentaron mientras sus bolas se apretaban en su cuerpo.

Louis tomó su pene y comenzó a jalarse rápidamente, su mano libre trazaba las cicatrices del pecho de Harry.

Harry le dio la bienvenida a las suaves manos de su pareja. Ellas calmaban las preocupaciones de su alma, y él se salió hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene permaneció en el apretado y caliente agujero de su pareja, entonces se volvió a empujar hacia dentro deleitándose al sentir el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis arqueó su espalda y gritó, chorros de su blanca nacarada semilla se disparaba en un pulsante ritmo.

Harry lo miró con fascinación durante un momento antes de que la presión en su pene fuera demasiada. Se empujó una vez más, y entonces su columna se tensó con el impacto de cada glorioso orgasmo. Gritó mientras penetraba como taladro hidráulico a Louis, vaciando su semilla dentro del apretado culo de su pareja. 

Harry liberó las piernas de Louis, jadeando por aire mientras sacaba su pene y caía en la cama al lado de su pareja. Harry tomó a Louis y lo jaló más cerca, inhalando su aroma y acurrucando a Louis en sus brazos.

🥀

-¿Dónde crees que están ahora?- Drew murmuró a las parejas mientras recorrían el pasillo.

-Justo aquí. -El grupo se giró y lo miraron fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry se rió cuando ellos se ruborizaron y se sobresaltaron-. ¿Así que vivo en una casa llena de voyeristas?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Bueno, nosotros no lo seríamos si ustedes dos no fueran exhibicionistas -Cecil los defendió.

Harry arqueó una ceja, viendo a la pareja del Alfa. -No creo ser exhibicionista cuando las parejas están buscando un show.

Cecil se ruborizó de nuevo viendo a sus pies.

-Cómprense algunos DVD. -Harry rizó el cabello de Cecil mientras se alejaba.

-Maldición. Se arruinó -Johnny gimió.

-Vamos. Busquemos algo más qué hacer -Blair exhaló fuerte.

El grupo gruñía sus quejas mientras seguían a la pareja de Kota.

🥀

-¡Doc!

Louis dejó caer la revista médica que leía y corrió saliendo del cuarto. Murdock se jalaba el cabello y corría por el pasillo gritando lo suficientemente alto como para despertar muertos.

-¡Doc!

-Estoy aquí. -Empujó al frenético hombre y corrió hacia la recámara. Heaven estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas gritando y jadeando, su abdomen hinchado por un embarazo a término. A Louis aun no le cabía en la cabeza que un hombre estuviera embarazado, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso-. ¿Contracciones?

-Si llamas contracción a sentir como si mis jodidas entrañas se fueran a salir, entonces sí -Heaven bufó mientras trataba lentamente de arrastrarse por el suelo.

-Está bien, vamos a llevarlo al vestíbulo. -Maverick no había reparado en gastos para preparar un cuarto esterilizado y un quirófano equipado para el recibimiento de los cachorros de Heaven y Murdock. Ellos habían descubierto meses antes que tendrían gemelos. Louis había tenido que atender a Murdock en el suelo después de la noticia.

Louis estaba curioso como el infierno de ver si los shifter iban a tener bebés humanos o verdaderos cachorros. Él estaba demasiado avergonzado de preguntar. Bueno, ya lo iba a descubrir.

-Murdock, ve por Maverick -Louis gritó. Murdock estaba ahí viéndose un poco verde-. Maldición, Murdock, si te desmayas de nuevo te voy a castrar.

Murdock palideció y asintió antes de cerrar la boca y salir.

-¿Cómo infiernos haces para tratar con una pareja tan aprensivo?- Louis preguntó tratando de ayudar a Heaven a levantarse, pero el lobo no cooperaba.

-¡Utiliza unas tijeras y una espátula si el jodido se desmaya de nuevo!- Heaven le gritó. Está bien, así que el lobo no era bueno para manejar el dolor. Tenía que evitar que el hombre embarazado tratara de meterse debajo de la cama. ¿Qué era eso? Heaven gimió y Louis frotó su espalda mientras esperaba al Alfa.

Maverick corrió y levantó a Heaven del suelo como si fuera una ligera almohada. Todos ellos se apresuraron por el pasillo hacia el quirófano. Maverick acostó suavemente a Heaven en la mesa de operaciones y entonces se alejó, se veía tan pálido como Murdock. -Lávate.

Maverick abrió más los ojos hacia Louis. -Oh, infiernos no. Yo pagué por este cuarto. Esa es mi contribución. -Maverick se apartó hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede con los shifters? ¿Pueden cazar y matar, pero no pueden ayudar a un hombre a dar a luz? Joder, eso ni siquiera salió apropiadamente. -Louis empujó al Alfa fuera del cuarto. Él estaba solo. Heaven gritó de nuevo, y Louis asomó la cabeza fuera de la puerta.

-Murdock, trae tu culo aquí ahora.

-¿Por qué?- el pronto a ser padre gritó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba.

-Te juro por Dios, Murdock, que si no traes tu culo aquí ahora, voy a hacer que te quedes sin relaciones sexuales por los próximos dos siglos -Heaven gritó-. ¡Solo hagan algo porque esta mierda duele!- enfatizó sus palabras con un grito a causa de otra contracción.

Murdock estaba de pie con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo. Si era por la amenaza o por el evento que estaba teniendo lugar, Louis no estaba seguro.

Sacudió la cabeza. Esto iba a ser tan divertido como ver a los lunáticos correr alrededor del patio del psiquiátrico.

🥀

Louis escribía en el expediente que había examinado a los saludables gemelos humanos recién nacidos. Su padre descansaba plácidamente y Murdock aún seguía desmayado. El aprensivo padre estuvo consciente hasta que Louis cortó a Heaven abriéndolo y entonces se desmayó.

-¿No son ambos hermosos?- murmuró mientras los gemelos se chupaban su puño y veían a Louis.

-¿Todo salió bien?- Harry preguntó asomándose al cuarto.

-Hey, bebé. -Louis se estiró y besó a su pareja. Se sentía bien verlo después de muchas horas de frenético trabajo ayudando a nacer a los bebés de Heaven. El médico de los lobos que todos nombraban estaba atendiendo a un shifter con envenenamiento por plata en la manada del Este y no pudo llegar. A Louis lo habían dejado solo para hacer esta tarea que a duras penas logró hacer-. Todo está bien, aunque puedes ayudar a que el padre recupere la consciencia. -Louis señaló a Murdock que seguía desmayado.

Harry se carcajeó mientras veía a Murdock. Louis se congeló al verlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso, pero su aire parecía dejar sus pulmones ante la magnífica vista de su pareja. ―Quitas el aliento.

Harry se limpió la garganta y señaló a los gemelos. -Ellos son tan pequeños. -Louis sabía que Harry se sentía incómodo con los cumplidos y por eso cambió el tema.

-¿Te gustaría sostener a uno?- Si su pareja se ponía más pálida sería un fantasma.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más ante la pregunta. -Oh no. lo quebraría. -Su pareja se apartó moviendo sus manos frenéticamente frente a él.

Louis ignoró eso y levantó a uno de los bebés y lo colocó en los brazos de su pareja, mostrándole cómo sostener la cabeza apropiadamente. Harry se veía bien acunando al bebé.

-Louis, por favor. Voy a quebrarlo. -Harry no movía ni un músculo. Eso era bastante cómico. Parecía una estatua sosteniendo un bebé dormido.

-No, no lo harás. -Palmeó el brazo de su pareja mientras veía a Harry.

Murdock finalmente reaccionó gimiendo y poniéndose de pie. Se sostuvo la cabeza un momento entonces parpadeó varias veces.

-Ah, el orgulloso papá finalmente despertó -Louis bromeó. Se giró hacia su pareja y se puso de puntas besando su mejilla.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y tomó más fuerte al bebé en sus brazos. -Deja eso, pareja. Se me va a caer si me tocas.

Louis se rió. Él quería que Harry experimentara esto, mostrarle que no era un monstruo ni un patito feo, era una persona real que tenía sentimientos reales y podía ser parte del grupo familiar, no solo quedarse sentado atrás viendo la vida pasar pero sin participar.

Murdock caminó en trance viendo el bulto en los brazos de Harry. Louis suspiró, lección número dos: cuidado de infantes.

🥀

Louis levantó la vista cuando el doctor Carmichael entraba al Centro médico. Él descubrió que el médico de los lobos tenía un nombre real. El buen doctor estaba tan acostumbrado a que se refirieran a él de esa manera que nunca corregía a nadie.

-Hola, Doctor Carmichael. -Louis estrechó la mano del doctor. Llevaba trabajando aquí dos meses. Dos gloriosos completos meses, y amaba cada minuto de eso. El temperamento de su padre había explotado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por llamar al Centro Médico y ensuciar su nombre, pero Maverick le había asegurado el trabajo. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

Tenía un horario decente de trabajo, y pasaba cada noche en los brazos de su lobo y Harry estaba haciendo progresos. No se escondía debajo de la ropa cuando estaba alrededor de Louis. Aun se rehusaba a verse al espejo, pero solo podía esperar que diera más pasos con el tiempo.

-¿Hay algún lugar privado para que podamos hablar?

Louis cerró el expediente en el que estaba trabajando haciendo notas. -Seguro, casi es mi descanso para comer. ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante?

Caminaron hacia el restaurante, era una hermosa tarde soleada.

Cuando ellos entraron, la pareja Tangee les dijo que tomaran asiento. Louis amaba la pequeña ciudad. Se sentía extraña de cierta manera, distintiva. Sabía que la manada tenía algunos negocios aquí. La pareja, Mark, tenía su propio taller, aunque Louis no estaba seguro de que pudiera considerarse pareja. Él era humano, pero su lobo era más el sumiso. El guerrero, Cody, era propietario del restaurante.

El doctor Carmichael eligió una mesa en una aislada esquina. Agradecieron a Tangee sus menús y ordenaron sus bebidas.

-Tengo los resultados de la sangre de Melonee -el doctor Carmichael habló suavemente, mientras jugaba con un paquete de azúcar.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante. -¿Y?

-Hay una anormalidad en la sangre de ella.

¿Una anormalidad? Por alguna razón, eso causó un estremecimiento que recorrió la columna de Louis. Ella era una dulce niña humana y se veía saludable. ¿Qué podía estar mal con ella? Ellos ordenaron su comida mientras el doctor Carmichael guardaba silencio.

Finalmente el doctor Carmichael miró alrededor antes de bajar más la voz. -Necesitamos ver al Alfa Maverick. Él también necesita saber sobre esto. Eso puede explicar por qué los rebeldes no se alejan.

A Louis le habían advertido que los vampiros rebeldes y los lobos rebeldes seguían atacando el pequeño pueblo. A él incluso le advirtieron de los humanos que secuestraron a Heaven y experimentaron con él. Maverick le había dicho que había algo que los estaba atrayendo y que los lobos Timber tenían que encontrar qué era. ¿Cómo una pequeña niña estaba en eso?

Ellos se enderezaron cuando Tangee llegó con su comida. Comieron en silencio mientras más gente llenaba el pequeño restaurante. Louis se moría por preguntar pero sabía que el médico de los lobos no se arriesgaría a que alguien lo escuchara. Sonrió cuando Harry entró al restaurante y lo vio, o debería decir que lo olió. Su lobo había aprendido a sonreír más a menudo y eso era hermoso.

-Hey, bebé. -Harry se inclinó y lo besó, el doctor Carmichael sonrió.

-Hola a ti también, sexy. -Louis le sonrió a su hermoso lobo.

-Médico de los lobos -Harry lo saludo inclinando la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su pareja.

-Hola, Harry. Qué bueno verte afuera.

Louis se acurrucó cerca. Descubrió que hacía eso siempre que estaba alrededor de él. El hombre olía fuerte.

-Te veré esta noche en la casa. -El doctor Carmichael se despidió, lanzó un par de billetes a la mesa y se fue, dejando a la recién formada pareja disfrutando de su hora de comida.

-Aun me quedan treinta minutos. -Louis movió sus cejas.

-No vamos a desperdiciarlas -Harry dijo y besó la piel detrás de su oreja.

Harry salió de la mesa, tomó las llaves de Cody y jaló a Louis escaleras arriba a un pequeño departamento arriba del restaurante. Estaba totalmente amueblado, así que tenía una cama apropiada.

-¿Trajiste algunos juguetes?- Louis jadeó mientras llegaba a la cama y veía a su pareja.

-No podría dejar la casa sin ellos. -Harry se rió y sacó el vibrador y el lubricante de su bolsillo.

-Primero. -Louis se arrodilló y bajó los pantalones de su niño bonito-. Te ves delicioso. -Louis pasó su lengua a lo largo de la fuerte vena, tomando el presemen y gimiendo ante el sabor. Tragó a su pareja gimiendo y enrollando la lengua alrededor.

-En la cama, tienes la maldita mejor boca, pero quiero correrme en tu culo. -Harry tomó una profunda respiración.

Louis se rió mientras se quitaba su traje de cirugía, Harry lo lanzó a la cama. Su boca se hacía agua mientras veía a Harry quitarse la ropa. -Tan hermoso -dijo pasando sus manos por la piel de Harry.

-Gírate. Esto tiene que ser rápido.

Louis se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas y separó las piernas para que su pareja lo lubricara, entonces deslizó su pene con el mini vibrador dentro de él. Maldición, su lobo era bueno en cuanto al sexo. Su cabeza se fue hacia adelante, siseando a través de sus dientes mientras Harry se movía de adentro hacia afuera. Las vibraciones estimulaban su próstata enviándolo a otro mundo.

-¿Quieres más?

¿Qué más podía darle su lobo? Él ya tenía un pene y un vibrador en su culo. Louis no creía que pudiera estirarse más. Pero Louis estaba lejos de ser tímido en cuanto al placer. - Más ―gimió.

Gimió cuando sintió que se abría más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su lobo?

-¿Se siente bien?

-Infiernos, sí. -Louis arqueó la espalda como un gato estirándose, su mente se volvió en blanco ante las sensaciones que lo asaltaron.

Harry pasó sus manos sobre la suave piel de su pareja. Estremecimientos recorrieron su columna con la vista de él desnudo; para él, el verlo desnudo, era un infierno de vista. 

Sonrió mientras veía a su pareja. Su bebé se aferraba a las sábanas, gritando y gimiendo, justo como él quería verlo. Tomó la banda de cuero que estaba alrededor de la base de su pene y que sostenía al vibrador y al pequeño dildo en su lugar y los retiró de su eje. Tomó las caderas de su pareja, se empujó hacia adelante, viendo el estrellado agujero estirarse. Él no tenía suficiente de esa vista.

Louis era todo lo que podía querer de una pareja, un saludable bálsamo para su alma, un afrodisíaco para su lívido, y el palpitar de su corazón. Harry era su pareja y él era el lobo de Louis.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
